Shadow and Fire
by KingdomKeepersGirl
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Ice. Two months after the event of Frozen, Prince Hans has returned, and is hiding in the Northern Mountain. Anna and Elsa go to stop him, and teams up with a new ally who has powers as well. Sorry, I suck at summaries. NO PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay, new story! I hope you like this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Ah!" Anna cried out as she hit the punching bag.

Why is Anna hitting a punching bag, you're probably asking? Well, the answer is very simple, believe it or not.

For one month after everything thawed, Arendelle was perfect. The citizens accepted Elsa's and Anna's powers, and the gates stayed open. Parties were held regularly, and everyone was happy. It was a fairytale.

Then, sometime after that month had ended, the two sisters had gotten a letter from another country. But of course, it wasn't just any country. It was the Southern Isles. The sender was Prince Hans.

In his letter, he had said how he had escaped from prison (using his shadow powers, of course) and how angry he was for being foiled. So, your typical letter from a villain you had defeated. Hans had also said that he would come after Anna and Elsa, and bring down Arendelle.

Afterwards, many people had advised Anna and Elsa to learn how to defend themselves better. There was no doubt that Elsa could protect herself, especially with her powers, but there was no telling what Hans could do, so the oldest sister had immediately agreed.

Anna, on the other hand, could protect herself with her powers as well, but was still kind of awkward with them. After all, she had only realized she had them a few months ago, and she couldn't use them for a large part of her adventure. Anna used her self-defense classes to learn how to harness her powers and use them to their full potential.

So that was why Anna was beating up a punching bag. Or, at least trying. You see, when you hit a punching bag hard enough, it flies back…and then comes back around. That ensures at lot of injuries, especially when you aren't expecting it.

"Anna." Elsa came up to her younger sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." She said with a giggle. Anna was desperately trying to keep that punching bag at bay.

"Oops. Sorry." Anna replied, seeing what she was doing to the bag. "That punching bag was asking for it, though!"

"I'm sure it was." Elsa giggled again. "But maybe we should try another exercise." Anna nodded; she would much rather work on new moves with her powers now.

"Okay. Or…" Anna suddenly got a new idea. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked with a smile. Elsa's smile grew wider. One thing neither of them could resist was building a snowman.

"Hey guys!" Olaf said. It was winter now, and the snowman was free to travel without his flurry over his head. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Building a snowman." Anna answered, distracted. She was busy building the snowman's body.

Olaf gasped. "Can I help?" He asked. Olaf had never built a snowman before, but he assumed it would be fun.

"Sur-!" Anna started to say, but was cut off by a snowball that landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Elsa aiming another. "Oh, you're on!"

Anna made a giant snowball and started to throw it at her sister. Key words '_about to.' _But before she could throw it, a guard came up to them both.

"You're Majesties." The guard said with a short bow. "I have an urgent message."

Elsa straightened up and went into 'Queen Mode' as Anna called it. "Yes. What is it?" She asked.

The guard seemed to hesitate before speaking. "It's Prince Hans. He was spotted here in Arendelle." Elsa and Anna both gasped.

You see, Prince Hans had been banished after his family had learned about his crimes against Arendelle. The place he was banished to was supposed to be a distant country, that had little to no people in it and was isolated from everything. How could he have come back.

_Shadows, _Anna reminded herself.

"Where exactly has he been spotted?" Elsa asked. She had put on an unfeeling, dignified mask, but inside Anna knew her sister was quaking with terror. He had almost killed them all once. But know they were prepared.

"The Northern Mountain." The guard answered, using his finger to point at the mountain that could be seen from anywhere in the kingdom. Elsa stiffened, though Anna didn't know why.

"I see." Elsa said, deep in thought. She seemed to come to a decision. "I see. Close the gates." She ordered the guard. "No one is to come in or out."

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa had made a promise to Anna that they would never close the gates. Sure, Anna knew it was for their own safety, but Hans was just one person. What harm could he do?

"Anna, go back into the castle." Elsa ordered. Anna shook her head.

"No!" Anna protested. "I can help!" She knew she could help look for Hans. Anna had already dealt with him once. She could do it again.

"Anna, now." Elsa said. "I'll be up soon." She assured her sister. Anna was still against the whole thing.

"But, Elsa-!" Anna started.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled. She waved her hand, and icicles shot out from it. Anna jumped back to avoid getting hit.

Devastated, Anna ran up to her room in the castle.

**Author's Note: And that's the prologue of the first chapter! Sorry if some character were OOC and if it was suckish. I'm also sorry that it was so short. Hope to see you in the next chapter! **

**Thank you Kaylee Alice Harman, jakevoronkov1, and dragon33x5 for following/favoriting (in the last story.)**

**Loveghibli (Guest): Haha. Yeah, that's what I was aiming for. Hope you read this story and like this chapter! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! I hope you liked this story so far! Thanks again! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter of the story! :)**

**Jakevronkov1: Thank you! Hope you liked the story so far! :)**

**Kay (Guest): Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter of the sequel! Sorry Anna's powers weren't in it. Wow, I say that a lot, don't I :) **

**Thank you all for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Hey, Anna?" It was Elsa. "I'm sorry." Anna opened the door cautiously to see her sister.

"Oh, it's fine Elsa." Anna said. It wasn't like Anna was mad or an Anna opened the door cautiously to see her sister.

"Oh, it's fine Elsa." Anna said. It wasn't like Anna was mad or anything. She just didn't want to miss out on any of the action.

Elsa saw what Anna wearing and instantly grew suspicious. "Anna, what are you wearing?" She asked.

Anna was dressed in the same outfit she wore when she was looking for Elsa. What made Elsa suspicious was that she hadn't worn that in the whole two months that everything went back to normal. She had a satchel around her waist, which she had packed with useful stuff such as rope, some food like apples, etc.

"Um…I can explain." Anna blurted out. Elsa raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting. Anna mentally sighed. "I'm going to look for Hans. He won't go away. I can do it!" Anna said confidently. Elsa sighed.

"Anna, don't go looking for a fight." Elsa reminded her sister.

"I'm not looking for a fight." Anna protested. "I'm gonna go up there and try and talk to him. Civilly."

"Anna. He's dangerous. He wants to kill us both. He won't want to talk." Elsa tried to change her sister's mind. "There's no telling what he'll do."

"But I'll be ready!" Anna argued. Why couldn't her sister see that she could do this? "I've been practicing!" To show what she meant, she summoned a small flame in her hand. Elsa watched as she bent it in the shape of a cloud, a star, and a miniature version of the castle of Arendelle.

"I know you have." Elsa said. "But I'm sure Hans has as well. When you fought him a few months ago…he was holding back. He didn't unleash his full powers. I'm sure he could have done more."

"But you said it yourself! He wants to kill us! Why are we sitting here when we can go and fight?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to be sending out a search party tomorrow. Until then, we have to wait." Elsa replied. Truth was, she didn't want anyone getting hurt. "When the expedition leaves tomorrow, I'll be going along with them. You'll be in charge of the kingdom."

"Elsa, I can't run a kingdom!" Anna tried to reason with her sister, but Elsa's answer remained the same.

"I'm sorry Anna, but you have to do it. I'm sure you can." Elsa assured her. "Now, it's very late. Go to bed." She said.

Anna sighed. "Okay, fine." She admitted. "You're right."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you agree." She said, and left the room.

Anna shut the door behind her. She didn't want to have to do this…Sighing, Anna wrote a note, just like everyone does when they escape. '_Dear Elsa, I know I wasn't supposed to go. But I can't stay here when Hans might be causing terror. I can stop him. I did it once. I can do it again. I'll be back soon, I promise. Your sister, Anna.' _

Anna crossed her room and opened the window. She looked down; one hundred feet down. Anna took a deep breath. She slid down a roof before. She could do this, easy.

Anna tied one end of her rope to a chair and the other end to her waist. Her mind flashed back to when she was escaping from the abominable snowman-Marshmallow, Olaf called him- and jumped off the cliff. This would be a bit different.

Anna quietly slipped out of the window, and lowered herself down. Now there was only eighty feet…fifty feet…twenty feet…Anna counted down as she lowered herself. Finally, her boots touched the stones. She was outside the gates.

Okay, now what? Anna hadn't thought this far. The last time she traveled down this path, she was lead mostly by her horse, and she couldn't really see anything. Everything kind of looked the same, all covered in snow.

Thinking quickly, Anna took out a compass, one of the items she'd stashed in her satchel. "Let's see…" Anna murmured to herself. "North…north..north…Aha!" She whispered. You see, the way to get to the northern mountain was…across the lake.

"Ok." Anna whispered, getting in a boat. "I can do this." She picked up an oar, and started rowing in the general direction of north.

"Okay, almost there…" Anna said as she climbed out of the boat. The Princess of Arendelle was now across the lake that Elsa had frozen when she first ran away. "So I could go through the woods…and up the mountain!" Anna said, excited.

I know what you're thinking. Why couldn't Anna just use her magic powers to create rockets or something like that? Well, the answer was very simple.

All the people of Arendelle and beyond that knew about Elsa's powers. It was natural, considering she had froze an entire land. But not many people knew about Anna's powers, and she would like to keep it that way. Plus, a girl in a bright cape using fire powers to jet up a mountain wasn't exactly hard to spot. Elsa would bring her sister home in a heartbeat. Anna couldn't risk that happening.

So, Anna climbed through the woods, slowly. The weather wasn't as bad as the eternal winter, but there was a thick layer of snow covering the ground, and a thick layer of ice covering rocks and trees, which made Anna cautious. Well, at least this time she wasn't wearing a fancy party gown.

Soon enough, she began to see familiar sights. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Anna smiled, remembering the funny shop owner. She would stop in to say hi, but there were more important things to do right now.

Motivated, Anna started walking faster, hoping to get to the mountain quicker. Sure, last time she traveled this way it was faster, because she was traveling on a sled pulled by a reindeer…and there was wolves…but that wouldn't be able stop her, right?

The path she was traveling was a clear path, so it wasn't hard to find it. Anna walked up as fast as she could, which was pretty hard, considering all the snow. Still, Anna had hope that if she could reach the mountain in time, she could prevent Hans from doing something horrible.

**Author's Note: But we all know that's not gonna happen, right? Ok, so sorry that it's not very descriptive and it all goes by pretty fast, but I have this terrible disease called Writer's Block. Very contagious. :)**

**Anyway, thank you Smokescreen2814, DalekDavros, SilverStare, Kaylee Alice Harman, Kuronique Misaki, GKCO7NF, Mikkimare, RyuNoRainbow, Glittergirlninja, Crazy Cakes 23, KatLover4Ever, ChelydraSerpetina100801, JewelofthePhoenix, Avatar-Cake, NichaEgnar, xrosheart2013, Victoria Annabelle, smurfsandharrypotterrock12, and Immislmm for following/favoriting!**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! And that's really cool! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Mikkimare: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, I kinda wanted to add drama and such. I will! Hope you liked the update! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Mdawg (Guest): Okay! Here's a new update! I hope you liked it! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thanks! :) The gates are closed to prevent any attacks. You see, if the gates are wide open, allowing anyone to come into the castle, and the royal family who happens to live in that castle has a target on their backs…yeah. Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina: Thank you! :) About Han's shadow powers, I was thinking he can control/manipulate darkness and shadows, and kind of blend in with them, use them to posses anyone/thing, AND can cast an eternal darkness over Arendelle! I almost feel like I'm giving him too much power in this fanfic…Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock: Thank you! Here's more updates! After this story I will be making one more, like a trilogy, same as Aladdin (I still want to know what happens to Iago and Kaseem. ), or the Little Mermaid. I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**ImmisImm: Thank you! I hope you like this update as well! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting/reading! You guys are all super awesome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

It was getting colder outside by the minute. Anna had managed to get across the path in the day, but now dusk was falling quickly, which meant she had to think of something fast.

Anna walked along the edge of the cliff, thinking. Oh, why couldn't she just make a staircase made of fire, or something of that nature, you ask? Well, two reasons.

The first was as simple as this: Anna couldn't really make things you can touch. Elsa could make a staircase out of ice, because you can touch and walk on ice. You couldn't walk on fire. Anna had found this out one day in training, when she tried to make a bridge out of fire. Didn't work so well.

The second reason was because of a time limit: Anna's powers were at their peak when the sun rose, but now it was disappearing beyond the horizon. At night time, Anna would find that her powers would grow considerably weaker, and sometimes if she used them too much, she couldn't make even a spark till dawn.

Anna knew that she would have to find shelter somehow. Oaken's Trading Post was a long way off, so that eliminated that possibilitmake even a spark till dawn.

Anna knew that she would have to find shelter somehow. Oaken's Trading Post was a long way off, so that eliminated that possibility. Anna decided she would have to find something like an old shed, or abandoned cabin to spend the night.

She bit her lip as she thought. This was one thing she hadn't thought of. The way Anna saw it, she would leave at dawn, come up to the mountain quickly, and be back by around noon, explaining everything.

Anna sighed. '_I would say that kind of stuff only happens in fairytales, but…I'm in one!' _She thought, looking through around. The blizzard had stopped, so it was easier to see everything now, though everything looked white.

"Let's see…Let's see…" Anna muttered as she searched through the snow, as she had decided to so every hour on the hour. So far, there was nothing.

Anna was surprised this time, however, as she came across smoke, coming from a cave only a few yards. Surprised and delighted, Anna started running faster towards the cave.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Okay, so it wasn't only a few yards away. It was actually much more than that. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Anna had found shelter.

Still, she hesitated when she was outside the cave opening. There was smoke, meaning that there was someone there. Were they dangerous? What if it was Hans himself?

Swallowing her hesitation, Anna shook off her fear. '_I can do this. I'm not scared of anyone.' _She cautiously entered the cave, scaring the heck out of the person inside.

"AH! Wha-?" The person gasped, startled, but got into a fighting stance nonetheless.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Anna said, motioning with her hands. "I'm not going hurt you." The person calmed down slightly.

"Who are you?" The person asked. Anna didn't want to blow her cover, and have someone know how she was royalty (Anna was sure the word had gone out already that she was missing, and when they parted ways, Anna didn't want anyone to tell Elsa her exact location).

"Me? I'm…Alice." Anna said, choosing a popular name from Arendelle.

The person, who Anna could tell by the voice, was a girl, seemed satisfied by this answer. "My name is Aria." She said, taking off her hood.

The girl was around Anna's age, maybe a little older, and was the same height as well. Aria had really pale skin, and it looked like green eyes, but Anna couldn't tell in the dimming light. Their brown hair was in one long braid that went down their back.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for shelter…" Anna apologized.

"No, no, that's okay." Aria said. "I was too, not too long ago. I stopped here for the night, but I think I should keep going."

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, trying to break through the awkward atmosphere.

"You know Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" Aria asked. Anna nodded. "I'm actually from the Northern Isles, a place that is an ally with the Southern Isles. None of us can fight very well. I'm the best warrior in the Northern Isles-we're more of a tribe than a nation. I also have powers. I was chosen by the King and Queen of the Northern Isles, and later the Southern Isles, to go look for Hans."

Anna was stunned by this, to say the least. "Wow, that's just…amazing!" She said. "If you don't mind my asking, what powers do you have?" Maybe there was another person who had fire powers.

"Two kinds of powers, actually. Water, which comes from my mother. I'm not so good at controlling that. I'm better at controlling air, which comes from my father." Aria answered.

"Oh. You know, I'm looking for Prince Hans too!" Anna exclaimed. Aria looked at her.

"You are? Good, then maybe you can help. I think he's hiding in the Queen Elsa's ice palace." Aria reported, pacing around the cave. "Do you know where it is?"

"Ah…Kinda." Anna said. The truth was, Anna knew exactly where it was.

"Ok. I'm planning on leaving now. If I hurry up, I can make it there by nightfall." Aria said, already halfway out of the cave. "Are you coming or not?"

"…Sure," Anna agreed, stepping out of the cave.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Meanwhile in Arendelle, things were not going so well.

The kingdom was in panic, thinking that Hans-or the Southern Isles in general-could attack at any moment, and Elsa was the one who had to control it. Still, Elsa was hoping for the chance to go to look for her sister.

"I'm going out with a team to look for Princess Anna of Arendelle. For now, I leave Kai and Gerda in charge." Elsa announced one day, during a meeting. Many of the officials objected to this. Elsa was determined to bring Anna back home…so she can give her the lecture of her life.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but I don't see how you can do it. We are practically defenseless if you leave us." One person said.

"Defenseless? Are military is among the best in the world." Elsa replied, surprised.

"I do not think it is possible." The person insisted. Elsa mentally sighed.

"I will go through the pass, collect Princess Anna, and be able to arrest Prince Hans before the day is up." Elsa explained, using military pieces to explain her plan.

"Hm…" The person mumbled, deep in thought. "If you really think you can do it…you may go." They concluded. "But you must be back by tomorrow evening."

"I will." Elsa promised.

**Author's Note: Writer Block has gone away! :) I hope you all liked the chapter! **

**Thank you to smurfsandharrypotterrock12, Hurricane Jackson, Amerika108, jakevoronkov1, namele55777, The Corrupted Hobo Ninja, AAROTGFan, Niagara14301, and Smokescreen2814 for following/favoriting (both Fire and Ice and Shadow and Fire)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! Yeah, Writer's Block totally sucks! I'm totally over it, though! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Yeah…I didn't check the fanfic out until you recommended it! I'm still on the first chapter (long chapter. Short attention span) but I'm definitely reading it! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! I hate Writer's Block too. Yeah, I know, I kind of hated to write it, but I wanted to be sort of logical…and dramatic. Anyway, I AM making a third one! I won't say what it's about until the end of the story! I hope you liked the update! :)**

**Wanli8970: Yep, I'll be sure to put it in the next chapter…or the chapter after that. I promise! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Yeah! :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Niagara14301: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

**Kay(Guest): Thank you! I hope you like this one, too! :)**

**Reviews for Fire and Ice:**

**C. Richard Crawg: No offense taken. LOL at your comments about Hans. I know Anna's fire powers weren't even in this story much, but I'm writing a trilogy, and I promise her power will come in more. **

**Niagara14301: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Elsa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Anna and Aria carefully made their way across the snowy hill, shuffling their feet a little bit as they walked. They were in the middle of the forest, and had to get to the edge of the cliff. From there they would cross the canyon, go through yet another forest, through that other cave-which was hopefully missing the ice spikes- and to Elsa's ice castle. Hopefully the ice stairs were still there, because it was the fastest way.

Finally, they came to the cliff, and stopped for a few minutes. "Okay, we're here…Now what?" Anna asked. It was around eight o'clock, and they still had to get through many other obstacles. Anna still couldn't use her fire powers.

Aria looked at the gorge, deep in thought. "Hm…This is about twenty feet across but an indefinite height down…I'll use airbending." She decided, calculating the area carefully.

"Airbending?" Anna asked, curious. "What'll that do?"

Aria looked over at Anna. "Airbending," she explained. "Can defy gravity. I manipulate the air around me, allowing me to move it around, lift stuff up…The possibilities are endless, really."

Anna was stunned. She could _create_ fire, and Elsa could _create _ice. Anna could use what was at hand once in a while, but not often. Aria couldn't just create air. She was bending the laws of gravity, and probably some laws of science. "That's amazing!" Anna said. "It can transport both of us across the canyon, though, right?" She asked.

"Yes, it can. I haven't ever tried to transport two people, though, so it won't be perfect." Aria warned.

"Oh, no that's fine. Just if you don't drop us that would be great." Anna said quickly.

"Ok." Aria said. She concentrated deeply, and twisted her hands so it looked like they were making a sphere. Soon enough, a giant, transparent ball formed in her hands. "Get on." Aria said, hopping on herself.

Anna wasn't sure what to do. I mean, wouldn't she just fall right through the ball? It _was_ air, after all… "Um, oh…Okay." Anna said, decided, throwing herself on it like one might do to a couch cushion. Surprisingly enough, it stayed intact.

"Let's go." Aria said, lifting her arms up. Anna nodded, not sure what to say. The air sphere slowly rose into the air.

"Whoa!" Anna yelped. "Tha-that's crazy!"

"No," Aria said, smiling. "Not when you get used to it." She said, propelling them across the canyon.

Anna took in all her surroundings. She had, of course, gone this way before, but it was on the back of a reindeer hurtling to the other side of another cliff, not magic…What did Aria call it? Airbending? Whatever it was, it was awesome. "This is cool!" Anna squealed.

"Yeah." Aria agreed, a faint smile coming on her face. "This is actually a basic trick where I come from. There, everyone can airbend."

"Really?" Anna asked, fascinated. "Where are you from?" She asked.

Aria looked out into space, deep in thought. "Technically I'm from the Air Nomads. We live in Air Temples. But when I was around ten, we had to move to the Northern Kingdom." She explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anna apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, it's okay." Aria said. "It's not like I can't go back there. Besides, living there taught me pretty cool tricks."

Anna's attention was fully caught now. "Like what?" Anna asked. It seemed weird to her, that you can live somewhere where you can learn bending. All Anna had learned, it was from her sister and herself.

"Well, it's on the top of a mountain. Only sky bison can get there. Everyone there

has air tattoos, blue arrows on their head and arms. See," Aria said, lifting up her bangs to reveal a blue arrow tattoo. "Arrow. And it's like a regular school there, too. I don't know how to describe it really, it's just indescribable…but amazing."

"It sounds like it." Anna said with a grin. "Oh! Hey, look, we're almost there!" She called.

"STOP!" A voice called out. Startled, Aria sat up straight, almost losing her concentration. The air sphere wobbled a little bit.

"What was that?" Aria gasped. Anna looked behind them.

"I- I don't kn-ELSA!" Anna cried, seeing her sister at the other side of the cliff. It was sort of random, though, but Elsa was glad to see her sister nonetheless.

"Who's that?" Aria asked, gesturing towards Elsa. Normally Anna would be surprised; everyone in a bunch of kingdoms knew about the famous Snow Queen. However, the Northern Isles were even farther away than the Southern Isles, which was about a two-month trip.

"Oh, that's my sister, Elsa." Anna said, unintentionally giving away that she was the Princess of Arendelle. "She's a little uptight about some things, but Elsa's really nice."

"Um…okay." Aria said. "She looks upset about something. Is everything okay?"

Anna laughed it off. "Nah. Elsa's my sister and best friend. She looks really happy to see me." She reassured her new friend.

**Elsa's POV (Yes I am doing it!)**

I am going to kill Anna! First, she ran off in the middle of the night all by herself, is searching for Prince Hans, who wants revenge on both of us. Now, she's going to stop Hans with a total **stranger**! Does she realize how foolish that is?

"Anna, STOP!" I yelled, hoping my voice would carry across the wide canyon. I saw the stranger and Anna look around for a bit, most likely trying to find the source of the sound.

Finally, they turned around, and saw me. "ELSA!" Anna yelled, waving furiously. I hesitantly waved back, gesturing for them to return to the other side.

"Come back!" I not-quite-shouted. Anna stopped and turned to the person next to her, who was the one propelling them across the canyon. It must be airbending.

They had stopped, but didn't turn my way. Why? I wondered. Anyhow, I knew I would have to go talk to Anna instead of shouting. "Wait up, Anna!" I called, making ice stairs, like I did when I first ran away myself.

I ran up the stairs as quick as I could wasting no time, getting over to the other side of the cliff faster than the others. Anna saw me and pouted for a minute as she reached the other side herself.

"Hi, Elsa!" She greeted cheerfully as she hopped down from the air sphere.

For a minute I just stared at her. She had run away, leaving me to worry like crazy. Anna had also gone by herself, in the snow, and couldn't use her powers that great, so she was practically defenseless, and the only thing she had to say was '_Hi, Elsa?'_ "Hi Anna." I finally said.

**Anna/Third Person POV:**

"Hi Anna." Elsa said slowly. Anna grinned, knowing her sister was probably angry, but so relieved to see a familiar face.

"So, Elsa, you got here quick." Anna said, trying to strike up a conversation. "And-oh! I forgot to introduce you to my new friend." Anna took Aria's arm, dragging her over to her sister. "Elsa, this is Aria. Aria, this is Elsa, my sister."

"Hello." Elsa said, reaching out to shake hands with Aria. "It's nice to meet you."

Aria curtsied. "It's nice to meet you too, Queen Elsa." Aria said. Oh. Apparently they did know about Elsa in the Northern Isles.

"No, no. Get up." Elsa ordered gently. Then she turned to face her sister. "What were you thinking?"

Anna cringed. She knew her sister would ask this question sometime, whether it be when they got back or now. Knowing Elsa, it would be now. "I thought I could just go up there, explain everything to Hans, and then we can walk away from this without getting hurt." She squeaked.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, you know better than to do this. And to drag a total stranger along?" Elsa reprimanded.

"No, I didn't drag her along! Aria's been sent from the Northern Isles to capture Prince Hans. We're teaming up. She can actually bend water and air. I know we can stop Hans!" Anna replied confidently. Elsa was mentally face palming on the inside; her little sister didn't understand what she was signing up for.

"I know you think that, Anna, but we should get going now. Arendelle is waiting." Elsa said, already turning back. Anna grabbed her sister's arm.

"But Elsa! If we don't do something soon, Hans might do something horrible to Arendelle. We're the princesses; it's _our _responsibility! Please, Elsa." Anna pleaded, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. Elsa couldn't say no.

"Fine." Elsa sighed. "For Arendelle."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! I've been swamped with homework all week. That's the main reason I can't update that much on weekdays. Sorry again! **

**Thank you jondoe3. 1411592, Lily Evans Potter, and ShadowSilver777 for following/favoriting!**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I saw the summary for it, sorry I don't watch Regular Show. I bet it's awesome, though! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Thank you for reviewing! I get your idea, about Aria being related to Anna and Elsa, but unfortunately she is unrelated to any person in the series. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**IceDragonAvrill: Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking when I wrote that! If you looked, I made it sound as if the Avatar World and the Frozen World both existed together. I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Writer's block can be deadly. :) Thank you! Hans is not going to posses Anna, though, I'm sorry. I hope you liked the chapter! :) **

**Glittergirlninja: Yeah, so would I! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Kay (Guest): Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**Mdawg: I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated recently. I hope you like this update! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Almost There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

**Author's Note: This is not an Avatar the Last Airbender crossover. I might have sounded like that when I talked about water and air bending, and the Air Nomad temples. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like a crossover. **

As they all trekked through the snow, Elsa was seriously regretting her act of not bringing Anna to Arendelle. Aria was wondering where the ice castle was, and Anna was starting to lose her patience. She could remember it being right…there…Or was that another mountain. It seemed there were many mountains in this part of the region.

"So where do we go from here?" Aria asked as they stopped outside a frozen forest. Elsa, who was better at geography than Anna, thought for a minute.

"Well…It looks like when we go through this passage, the Northern Mountain will be on the other side. I had made some ice stairs a few months back, and so they will allow us to get to the ice palace faster. From there, we enter the castle. There are two staircases; one to the left, and one to the right. We split up. We catch Hans. One of us stays in the foyer to make sure he doesn't come back around." Elsa explained, drawing a detailed picture in the snow. A thought suddenly occurred to Anna.

"Wait a sec." She said, standing up straighter. "Elsa, can you melt all the snow? We'd get to the ice castle twice as fast!"

Elsa looked down at the ground sadly. "I wish I could." She said. "But Hans tracks us by how frequently we use our powers. I figured it out a long time ago, when I was looking through some books. Anyone with powers can track another person with powers. It means we can track each other as well. That was how I knew where you were." Elsa added, glancing at Anna.

"Oh…" Anna said, getting the concept now. "But he can't know where we are as long as we don't use our powers, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we can't use our powers _at all." _Anna said, looking Elsa and Aria straight in the eye. "But it'll be fine! I survived a deadly winter with no powers, right?"

"Okay." Elsa agreed. After all, she was the one that tried to hide her powers her whole life. "It should be easy; we don't have to cross any dangerous obstacles. We should all be fine."

Outside, she was acting very cool and collected, acting as if this was all fine. On the inside, however, she was still furious and boiling over with rage for Anna running away, then acting like everything was fine. Still, Elsa knew if she showed how mad she was, she would use her powers, which would result in Hans knowing where they are. But, she still _was_ going to give Anna the lecture of her life when they got back to Arendelle.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So this is the passage, right?" Aria said as they made their way through the once-spiky old cave.

"Yep!" Anna replied. "And over there is the mountain. I wouldn't try to climb it by the way, and then if we go past a rock there, we get Hans, bring 'em back to the Southern Isles, and then this will all be fixed!" Anna said, beaming.

"Okay." Aria replied, her eyes on the light from the moon, that was reflected by the ice covering the mountain. It made the mountain look like it was glowing, almost. "Sounds like pretty thorough instructions. I think it's only…" Aria looked up at the moon. "Ten o'clock. We should midnight."

"So, why are so intent on getting there before midnight?" Anna asked. She had heard Aria mention it several times now.

Aria sighed. "I'm on a time limit, you see. I have to capture Hans by sundown tomorrow, or else they send an army to go look for him." She explained.

"But why is that bad?" Anna asked, surprised. "I mean, can't a whole army take care of Hans better than the three of us? No offense." She added quickly at the end.

"Because then it will symbolize a me, a person being hand-picked to look for Hans by the King and Queen of the Northern and Southern Isles unfit for a task like this. I fear I would be shunned, or something along the lines of that. It would dishonor the King and Queen as well, something I cannot do." Aria said sadly. Anna looked over at her friend with wide eyes. She really _didn't _know everything that was at stake here. Anna _didn't _think about what would happen if her plan went wrong, if something unexpected happened…

"Oh, well I'm sure we can pull this off." Anna said fearlessly. "It'll be a piece of cake! Right, Elsa?"

Elsa stopped in her tracks and bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Anna, but she also didn't want to change her sister's attitude about this. "Mm." Elsa chose to only say that.

"See? Everything's going to be fine." Anna said, using her sister to prove a point. Aria just decided to go along with everything.

"Yep!" She said, and hurried along the passage with Anna and Elsa in tow.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So this is it." Aria said in awe as they reached the base of the amazingly high mountain. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is." Elsa said. Then, bringing herself together, she shook her head. "Something's wrong here. I can sense it."

Anna looked over at her sister, confused. There wasn't anything wrong as far as she could tell. "What do ya mean? I don't think there's anything wrong with the mountain. It's still the same as it always is." Anna said.

Elsa shook her head. Anna didn't understand as well as Elsa. "It's like…there's something evil here…but I don't know what."

"Well, it's Hans of course!" Anna said, placing her hands on her hips. "And that's why we're here, Elsa! Now c'mon, the castle's this way!"

Anna led Elsa and Aria to the ice steps, just around the corner. And suddenly, they all stopped in their tracks. "No…" Elsa breathed.

Anna stared at the castle with wide eyes. "H-how did h-he d-d-do _t-t-that!" _She exclaimed.

Even Aria, who had never seen the ice palace before, was looking at it in fear. "What…is…that?" She asked, lifting her finger to point.

What was it they were all afraid of, you probably are wondering? Well, I'll tell you.

The once-beautiful, majestic ice palace was now covered in darkness.

**Author's Note: Hehe, yep ending it there…Sorry! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I swear! **

**Anyway, thanks to Musicman2013, and EpicRockerChick for following/favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Yes, Rapunzel will be related to Anna and Elsa as a cousin. She'll still have the power to heal and stuff, I'll also put some other special abilities that aren't bending. However, I am putting her in the third and probably final installment of the series. Also, this isn't an Avatar crossover. I just put some things in, so it looks like they are in the same time frame. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokecreen2814: Thanks. Hope you liked the update! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Here, another chapter! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! And Aria is the Avatar, but not quite the Avatar. She can bend all four elements, but this isn't an Avatar crossover. And you're fic character sounds really cool! I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Well, Elsa is really furious, but if you scroll up it's all explained there. :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**EpicRockerChick: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! About the two worlds coexisting, it's kind of like how Rapunzel was in the movie. Disney designed all the Disney Princesses to live in similar time periods, but be unaware of each other. They'll all meet Hans in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns(Guest): I'm sorry they didn't meet Hans in this chapter. You see, they won't use their powers all together because Anna can't (it's explained in Chapter 3) and I have a twist planned! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"The ice palace…" Elsa said. She couldn't believe it. Her ice castle, something beautiful and good had been turned into an evil lair.

Anna was stunned as well. She didn't have the fondest memories of the ice palace that Elsa had, but still was shocked.

Aria was practically frozen. Living in a nice, peaceful place her whole life, she never encountered something as…_dark _as the transformed ice palace.

If you're having a hard time coming up with a picture in your head, let me paint it for you. The ice castle that once was shining blue was now a frightening black, the walls looking as if they were made out of pure darkness. The extraordinary, intricate steps to the castle were now made of shadows that seemed endless. Elsa, Aria, and Anna hadn't gone inside yet; all of them were considering running away and never coming back.

"Should we go inside?" Aria's voice came out quieter than a whisper.

"I don't know." Elsa said.

"I think we should." Anna said. Aria and Elsa both stared at her. "C'mon! This is all just for show! Let's go in!"

"Anna." Elsa put a hand on her sister's arm. "I know what you're saying, but now the situation seems far too dangerous. I think we should go."

"I agree with Anna." Aria said. She walked up beside her friend. "I will not let myself, the King and Queen of the Northern Isles, and the King and Queen of the Southern Isles be insulted. I'm going to go in there."

Elsa eyed the two people carefully. "Are you sure? This is very dangerous." She warned.

"I know!" Anna and Aria both said together. They looked at each other and laughed. Elsa smiled slightly as well.

"Well, then come on!" Anna said, walking up to the steps. She cautiously put her foot on it when she heard a low growl.

"What was that?" Aria asked. Anna stepped down.

"Not sure." Anna said as it growled again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Elsa recognized the sound immediately. "It-it's him." She said. "Marshmallow, I think he was called?"

Anna froze. She remembered her last encounter with the giant snowman. Didn't go so well. "Aw, well that's okay. Right?"

As if on cue, Marshmallow himself (disguised as a pile of snow) stood up, roaring ferociously. "What is _that?_" Aria screamed as it walked toward them, shaking the ground with every step.

"Um…yeah, well that's the…_bodyguard _that Elsa created." Anna said awkwardly. Looking over at Elsa, she shouted. "Elsa! Can you calm it down or something?"

Elsa had one of her arms out, like she was trying to calm a slightly wild dog. She had squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open and she flew back. "I can't do it!" She shouted. "I should have been able to do it. I created him. It doesn't make sense! He's completely blocking me out!"

As Aria studied it closely, a thought hit her. "It does make sense." She said, dread in her voice.

"Why?" Anna asked. This day was just getting weirder and weirder, in her opinion.

"Look at it." Aria gestured to the snowman with her chin.

_She's right. _Anna noticed as she looked closer. Marshmallow was outlined in a thin layer of darkness. Hans was controlling the snowman.

"So what do we do?" Anna yelled. She cried out as Marshmallow threw a shadow sphere her way. So it seemed he now had shadow powers on top of ice powers as well. Oh joy. "Can you melt him, Elsa?"

"I'm trying!" Elsa said as she stretched her arms out again. Not much difference, except a few ice spikes melted into water beneath them.

Aria saw the water and took a deep breath. She reached a quivering hand out and moved her hand upwards. The water moved up. Confident, Aria moved her hand in a giant arc, as if she was slicing the air. The water moved as she did, striking Marshmallow in the chest. The beast fell back, but still retaliated, throwing a shadow ball at Aria.

She threw up an air shield, blocking the attack. The shield wasn't strong enough and she fell back. Aria stomped the ground in frustration, and a piece of earth flew up and hit Marshmallow. This amazed Aria. She could control earth as well as air and water.

"Ah!" She screamed as she punched the air, strong gusts of wind coming from her fists. They pushed the beast back until he fell over the edge.

"Oh…Wow." Anna said. She had never seen anything like what she had just witnessed. "Will he come back?" 'He' meaning Marshmallow.

"Maybe." Aria said as she looked down at the cliff where he had fallen. "It's not a huge drop."

"Well, okay." Anna said. Then, directing her attention to the castle she said. "Do you think Hans is in there?" It was a rhetorical question really, that they all knew the answer to.

"He must be. C'mon, let's go." Aria said, climbing onto the stairs. This time, there were no vicious monsters or wild booby traps. "Follow me. The stairs will hold, but not for long. They might collapse in a while."

Anna and Elsa decided to take her advice, running up them quickly. Soon, they came to the base of the castle. "This is it." Aria said, her voice high-pitched from nervousness.

"Should we knock or something?" Anna asked. She didn't quite know what to do.

"I think we should just go inside. Element of surprise." Elsa said, reaching for the door handle. She hesitated for a moment, already regretting her actions, but pushed the door open.

"Oh!" Anna gasped. Inside the ice castle didn't look much different from the outside. The same thing, but with a…dark twist to it. It's not like there was bats hanging from the ceiling or something creepy like that. The whole castle was just…unnerving.

"Is that the two staircases?" Aria asked, tilting her head. She pointed out two going across from each other, right behind a glass door.

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

"You and Anna go to the left staircase." She ordered. "I'll go to the right."

Anna and Elsa nodded and rushed up their assigned staircase. Aria ran up the right staircase.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

**(Aria's Point of View) **

I barged into the first room on the right, looking for Hans, getting the scare of my life when I saw he was actually there. "Hans! Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to death!" I whined, punching him in the arm. He grinned at me.

"Sorry." He apologized. "So, did you lead the others up here?" He asked. I nodded proudly.

"Yep! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are in the Elsa's the main room, looking for you. Princess Anna cannot use her powers. It is the perfect time to strike." I reported. Hans smiled.

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful, help Aria." Hans said. I smiled at him.

"Hey, anytime, brother." I said.

**Author's Note: BUM BUM BUM! I'm sorry. I do not like making my OCs evil…but I had to do it! And poor Marshmallow. He always falls off a cliff. **

**Thank you Stylin80 and EpicRockerChick for following/favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Yeah. I hope you liked the chapter! Oh and I know I said that Aria wasn't related to anyone, but I didn't want anyone to know about the plot twist! Sorry! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you, and your OCs! I totally get it, my OC is evil. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Yeah, I kinda did…I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one! :)**

**Wali8970: Yes, Hans can do that sort of stuff. Seriously, am I giving this guy too much power? I kinda feel like I am. :) I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**EpicRockerChick: Thank you! I hope it will be. I'm planning on making it around 15 chapters, basically the same length as the last story. And anytime! I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jondoe3. 141592: I saw it. The ice castle WAS his, until Hans possessed Marshmallow. So technically it is sort of his, but Marshmallow is doing Hans's bidding. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Hello?" Anna yelled into the giant room. "Is anyone there?"

"We're not here to fight!" Elsa added. Nothing. The two magical sisters looked at each other.

"So then Aria must have found him?" Anna questioned. Elsa nodded, her eyes expressing worry.

"We should go." Elsa said, running across the room to get to the door. Anna nodded and followed.

"No, no you found me all on your own." A voice said from behind them. Anna and Elsa whirled around to see Hans on the balcony.

"Hans!" Anna yelled. Said person smirked.

"In the flesh." He said. Hans strode over to Anna and Elsa. "I haven't seen _you_ in a while, how have you been?" He asked, as if he were greeting a long-lost friend.

Anna glared daggers at him. "We've been fine." She replied, her tone frosty. She took a step forward.

"Oh, I'm glad." He said. Anna narrowed her eyes. Right now she hated him with every bone in her body, and for Anna, that was rare.

"Hans, we don't want to fight." Elsa said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh?" Hans seemed surprised by this. "What are you here for, then?"

"We came to ask you to leave." Anna butted in. Elsa glared at her for a second. "Please." Anna added.

Hans narrowed his eyes until they were slits. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He answered.

"And why not?" Anna asked, hands on her hips.

"My brothers banished me, you know. They never sent me away to a certain place. I ran away to the place I loved the most." Hans sneered. "Arendelle. Such a beautiful place. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You are an enemy of Arendelle. You must leave at once." Elsa ordered. Hans smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"But here's the best part, _Queen Elsa_." Hans mocked her. "I'm not even _in _Arendelle. This isn't within Arendelle's borders. It also means you can't order me around, so long as we're not in Arendelle."

Elsa, a normally calm, serene person was almost boiling over in rage. "I'm sorry, but this is still the property of Arendelle. Especially the ice castle. We just recently expanded our borders, you see. If you can just leave…"

Hans laughed, but it quickly turned into a straight face. "Yeah…No." He said. "This isn't your ice castle anymore, Elsa. It's my house now."

Anna looked at Elsa. "We've tried talking, and it doesn't work. What should we do know? Should we go?"

Elsa was firm and stubborn. "No." She whispered back. "If we leave, Hans might do something horrible to Arendelle."

Hans, a person who apparently had super hearing, heard their conversation from across the room. "Oh, you're right about that. I just might do something horrible. But, I might not. Your choice. Leave, or stay."

"Isn't there somewhere else you could go?" Anna asked. The world was big, with plenty of deserted places. He could easily go to one of those places, right?

"Of course. But I have…unfinished business here, you see. Starting with you." Hans said to Anna. He snapped his fingers, and a bunch of shadows detached themselves from the wall and wrapped themselves around Anna, where they turned into thick, heavy chains.

"Ah!" Anna cried as she fell to the ground, unable to stand up from the heavy chains wrapping around her legs.

Elsa was startled. "Anna!" She screamed. Elsa ran towards her sister.

Hans saw this and chuckled. "Ah, ah, ah!" He said, and suddenly Elsa was wrapped up in chains, sitting next to Anna.

"Ha! We still have another person, you know!" Anna yelled defiantly. Hans smirked.

"You mean Aria?" He asked. Both Anna and Elsa's eyes widened. He must have captured their friend as well.

"Uh, um, well…" Anna started. Hans's smirk widened.

"Aria?" He called.

From the entrance of the room, Aria entered. She walked up to Hans and put her hands on her hips, looking at the two prisoners. "Yes?" She asked.

"Aria?" Anna asked. "What happe-Why are you working for Hans?" Aria smirked.

"I was never _working for him."_ Aria said. "I was working _with _him the whole time." This stunned both Anna and Elsa. To them, Aria was a really nice person, who wouldn't do anything wrong…Just like they had thought Hans was.

"The whole time?" Anna repeated, dumbfounded.

Aria's smile grew wider. "You got it. _I _was the one who suggested Hans go to Arendelle. _I _sensed that you two had powers. It's a shame, really. We _weren't _going to kill you at first, you know. We were going to use you."

Anna rolled her eyes. She had already heard this from Hans. "To take over Arendelle, right? Hans already told us that when he tried to kill us."

Aria shook her head. "No. Sure, we would've taken over Arendelle, but that would've only been Part One of our plans."

Elsa was growing more concerned with every second. "Part One?" She repeated.

Aria looked annoyed. "Keep up, will you? Part One. We planned to take over the world. Arendelle would only be a mere step. From there, we take over all the other kingdoms."

"Take over the world?" Anna asked. She smiled. "That's such a villain cliché, you know."

This appeared to anger Hans. "Shut up!" He said, and created a gag made out of shadows, wrapping it tightly around Anna's mouth.

"Arendelle won't listen to you." Elsa said. It was true. Everybody for miles knew about his betrayal. They wouldn't listen to him.

"You shut up too." Hans ordered, tying another shadow gag around Elsa's mouth.

"You're right. I'm the betrayer, after all. Why would they listen to me? Answer is, they won't." Hans answered. "But they'll listen to all of Aria's lies, of course. She can go in and take over. Aria will play the role of savior after I make my move on the world."

'_Your move on the world?' _Anna tried to say, but was restricted by her gag. Hans leaned down.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He asked, and then laughed. "My move won't be on the world. Not yet."

"He's planning to take over Arendelle by plunging it in darkness." Aria informed them. "Not long until he can do so."

"We had to wait until midnight. Midnight is when the sky is darkest, and I am at my full power. If it weren't for the moon, of course, my plans would be perfect. However, we're in luck." Hans said.

"There's a lunar eclipse tonight." Aria informed the two captives. "An unusual occurrence. The whole moon will be covered. Not something that usually happens. It's unknown to many people."

"And with that power, I can take over Arendelle." Hans grabbed Anna's chin in one hand, just like he did when her heart was frozen. "And you'll be powerless. You can't do anything about it." He walked out of the room with Aria, leaving the two girls alone.

Anna glared at Hans's retreating back. She knew he was right. _Anna _couldn't use her powers, but maybe Elsa could. She looked over at her sister, meeting eyes with here. Right away, Elsa could tell what her sister was thinking, and strained harder to freeze the chains.

**Author's Note: God, I really hate Hans, even when I'm writing him. :)**

**Thank you Prince Odin of Hadenelle, Stylin80, Cartoon Believer, and smurfsandharrypotterrock12 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! And I know your OCs aren't evil. I meant that my OC, Aria, is evil. Marshmallow isn't dead. There was a clip shown at the end of the credits where Marshmallow climbs up from the cliff, goes in the ice castle, and puts on Elsa's tiara. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Yeah, sorry, but I had to put it there. I never watched that movie with Jack and the Beanstalk, but from your description it's basically the same thing. Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, um…okay *quietly takes a few steps back*. And yes, I am serious. And about your future-seeing thing…I reveal nothing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Sorry 'bout that, but I had to do it. I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

**Stylin80: Thank you (and I'm a girl). I am making a sequel to this, because it will be a trilogy. Hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Thank you! I'm sorry Marshmallow falls off so many cliffs, but I didn't want Aria to kill him (I don't know how you would even kill Marshmallow) and he lives on a high mountain. Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

**Review for Hans's Punishment:**

**Jakevoronkov1: Yeah, I felt like if he was in the movie, he should have a (slightly bigger) part than the others! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories! :) Here's the next chapter for Shadow and Fire. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D !**


	8. Chapter 8: Anna and Elsa's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Anna watched as Elsa tried to freeze the chains. After several failed attempts, Elsa sighed through her gag and met Anna's eyes again. '_It's impossible. You can't freeze pure shadows.'_ Elsa's eyes said. '_Could you try to melt it?'_

Anna shook her head. If there was no light, she couldn't use her powers. '_You heard Hans. I'm powerless.' _Anna looked to the ground after 'saying' that.

Elsa bumped Anna's shoulder, making her look up. '_Do you know that?'_ Her eyes said.

'_What do you mean?' _Anna 'asked'. She titled her head to the side.

'_He told you that you were powerless, but I don't think you are. I think he's messing with your head. Try to use your powers. Come on, just try it.' _Elsa was trying to say.

Anna bit her lip. She never thought of it that way. Anna started tapping into her inner fire, trying to create a spark…

The chains started glowing orange, the way metal does when it comes in contact with really intense fire. Elsa noticed this, and perked up. It looked as if they would be free soon.

And then Hans came into the room, squashing any hope. He instantly saw the chains heating up. His eyes widened, but he kept his cool. "Sorry, but I can't allow you to escape." He said, and stretched his arm out. Shadows slithered from his arm and cooled the flame.

"Ah!" Anna cried out as she felt her powers being tampered with. She watched as her fire was extinguished.

And then, both of their gags loosened. The two sisters both noticed it, but kept it to themselves.

Hans looked at the dark chains, satisfied. Looking over at the two sisters, he smirked. "Don't feel bad, Anna. You were never a match for me." And with that he left the room, and Anna and Elsa were free to converse.

"The lunar eclipse didn't happen yet." Elsa said, slipping her gag off.

"Why not? He still used his shadow powers to defeat my fire powers." Anna said, shaking her gag off as well.

"When he used his shadow powers. Our gags, which he also used his shadow powers to make, weakened." Elsa said. Anna's eyes widened in realization.

"So you're saying there's a limit to his powers!" Anna whisper-yelled. "So then if we wear him out, he can't use his powers anymore?"

Elsa nodded. "I believe so. Try to use your fire powers again. It'll catch Hans's attention, and he'll use his shadow powers. Our chains will loosen and we can get free. Then we make our escape."

"But then Hans can cast eternal darkness over Arendelle. The lunar eclipse will give him all the power he needs." Anna said, deep in thought. "We need a way to stop him." She suddenly straightened up, beaming. "I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff." Anna said. "If we can get ourselves free of the chains, we can make our way to the window and then signal him. He knows where the ice castle is. He'll come, I'm sure of it."

"But then what?" Elsa asked. "Kristoff doesn't have powers like we do. Hans can wipe him out easily."

Anna cringed hearing that sentence, but still stood true to what she was saying. "You're right, he doesn't, but he can help me use my fire powers more."

Elsa looked at Anna suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well, Kristoff and I were talking one day," Anna started. "And I saw some kinda chain hanging around his neck. When I asked him about it, he said it was a fire crystal and he never goes anywhere without it."

"So then you can use the fire crystal to save Arendelle!" Elsa exclaimed. "Anna, you're brilliant!"

Anna smiled. "I try."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Mm!" Anna, with her gag back in place, struggled to make some more fire. '_Come on, come on…' _Her fingertips started to spark to life.

Anna could feel her sister's eyes on her, silently encouraging her. _'You can do it. Don't give up.' _Her sister's gaze seemed to say.

As if on cue, Hans burst through the door. "Honestly, Anna. Why do you keep trying? You can't use your bending anymore. The eclipse is about to start and I will be unstoppable." He said, using his shadows to cool the flames. The chains on both of the girls loosened and they both smiled underneath their gags.

Hans walked towards the balcony and threw the doors open. "And look, you even get a front row seat." Anna glared at him as he exited the room.

Elsa slipped out of her chains. "That worked perfectly." She said, smiling.

Anna slipped out of her chains and removed her gag. "Luckily for us, he didn't suspect a thing."

"Yeah." Elsa nodded her head. She walked toward the balcony. "Now, if I just…" She held up her hands to create a shard of ice when Anna stopped her.

"No. You said it yourself that Hans can sense if we use our powers. I can make some light reflect off the castle walls, and I bet Kristoff will see it from where he is." Anna said. Kristoff was visiting his family, the trolls, in the woods not far from here. If she could angle it right…

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So then Anna completely froze over, and…" Kristoff was busy telling a story to some little troll kids when an unusual light caught his eyes.

"Kristoff, what was that?" One of Kristoff's younger 'brothers' asked, pulling at his leg.

"I don't know…" He muttered. The light had disappeared, and Kristoff looked out into the ice castle, where it had come from. The light flashed again, glinting orange against the black castle. Kristoff suddenly realized what was going on. "Anna." He whispered and took off.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"There!" Anna stood back, satisfied. "I think he got the message."

Elsa looked at her sister. She doubted that Kristoff got the message, but right now Kristoff was their only hope. '_I really hope he comes soon.' _

Hans suddenly entered the room, seeing the two sisters unchained. He narrowed his eyes. "So I see you somehow managed to get free." He said. The two sisters froze. He chuckled. "It doesn't matter, anyway. The lunar eclipse will be here in a matter of seconds."

Anna gasped and stepped back. Even if Kristoff saw the message, and was coming to her aid, he wouldn't make it by the time the eclipse started. Elsa and Anna shared a look. They were both thinking the same thing; if Kristoff made it after the eclipse, which he would, would it be too late to save Arendelle from eternal darkness?

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be when Kristoff will come and then the solar eclipse starts. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you 12, NovaDeb, ACC123456789, and JewelofthePhoenix for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah. Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Um…okay. And, yeah, shadow powers. What about it? Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Believe me; I feel the same way about Hans. I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Guest: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**EpicRockerChick: Thank you! Oh, it's totally fine. And believe me, I really hate the both of them too. Yep, I'm planning on Anna having her powers back during the eclipse. I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Hehe, sorry! Don't give my OC the idea of taking over the universe and being all-powerful! And I'm going to add more Kristoff, he'll be in the next chapter! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Hehe. I might do the same thing with Anna. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Reviews for Hans's Punishment:**

**Guest: Thank you! I hope you liked the story! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Oh, I will! :) Thank you! I hoped you liked the story! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: I hope you remember the character. Thank you! Yes, it is just a oneshot. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Eternal Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Hans snapped his fingers, making the balcony doors close behind them, with Hans on the other side. "Hans!" Anna yelled as she banged against the black doors. Seriously, this guy always had them trapped! Was he, like, unbeatable or something? Anna hoped this wasn't the case.

"Sorry, but I can't have you escaping just yet." He said. Elsa glared at him as she pounded on the door. She really hated him right now.

Anna also hated him right now, but to a larger extent. It seemed that Hans had the perfect counter to all of their plans. Right now they were both just annoyed. "You can't keep us here!" Anna yelled.

Hans smiled. "Oh, I think I can. And this time, I'm not leaving the room." He smirked.

"Hans." Aria said as she entered the room. "The apocalypse is about to start in thirty seconds."

"Good, Aria. Is everything ready?" Hans asked. Aria nodded, walking further into the room.

"Yes. All that's missing is you, brother. If you do not act the moment the lunar eclipse starts, you will not be able to use its powers." Aria warned. Hans nodded.

"Okay sis. You know where it's going to hit, correct?" Hans asked.

"That is correct. The lunar eclipse will be focused on the entrance to the castle, on the balcony. I believe I can trust you to figure out the rest?" Aria answered, raising her eyebrow at the last sentence.

"Of course you can." Hans said, smiling. "Now, I would start preparing for your trip to Arendelle. Eternal darkness will be here any minute, you know."

Aria smiled. "Okay." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, the click-clack of her boots echoing in the fragile-as-glass hallways.

'_Fragile as glass…' _Anna thought. Sure, Hans was still in the room, but that didn't mean Anna couldn't at least _try _to escape. Anna bumped her shoulder up against the doors.

"Anna, what _are_ you doing?" Elsa whispered to her sister. Anna stopped and faced Elsa.

"This room is made of ice, right? Well, maybe if I try to break it, we'll be free!" Anna said, going back to bumping her shoulder up against the wall.

"Anna…" Elsa said. She placed a hand on her sister's arm once again. Elsa had learned a long time ago it was the best way to stop her sister. "I think we should just wait for Kristoff to come and save us."

"There…" Anna hit the wall. "Is…" She hit the wall again. "No…" The doors shook. "Way…" The doors rattled even more. "I…" BUMP. "Am…" BUMP. "Letting…" BUMP. "Some…" BUMP. "Ice…" BUMP. "Get the best of me!" BUMP. The doors shook some more, but still didn't budge.

"It's okay." Elsa said. "I'm sure Kristoff is on his way."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Kristoff and Sven raced along the snowy hills, picking up speed. "C'mon Sven!" Kristoff urged.

Now, Kristoff didn't know anything about Hans coming back, or the plan to trap Arendelle in eternal darkness and take over the world, but he knew that something bad was going down, and the Queen and Princess of Arendelle was involved in it.

The two friends were now in the forest, but by the speed they were going, they would be at the mountain by ten minutes past midnight.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" Anna and Elsa could both hear Aria's counting from the balcony, even though Aria and Hans were in the foyer.

"No!" Anna cried, pounding on the doors some more.

"Six, five, four…" Aria counted down slowly. At this point Anna couldn't help it. She began crying, just a little. "Three, two…ONE!" She finished.

Anna and Elsa turned around to look at the sky, where it seemed that the moon had been swallowed by the darkness. "It's too late…" Elsa whispered, staring up at the dark sky. Not even the stars were shining.

The two sisters heard Hans laughing evilly (another villain cliché). "I am…unstoppable!" He yelled out, sending a blast of shadows into the air. They began gathering over the roof of the castle, slowly.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

All the citizens of Arendelle looked up as the sky darkened, and the moon and stars vanished from sight. "What…?" Various murmurs of confusion rippled through the crowd of people gathering outside the palace gates.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared near the docks, running towards the village square. "Ah-oh, please help me!" The person, obviously a girl, cried.

One of the villagers approached the girl. "What is it? Who are you?" The man asked. The girl looked backwards and took a deep breath.

"My-my name is Aria." The person introduced. "I was traveling to my grandmother's house, in the woods, and I helped Princess Anna and Queen Elsa." The mutters and whispers of the crowd intensified greatly.

"Well? Where are they, then?" The villager asked. The girl bit her lip, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"That's the worse part." Aria said. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and I went up to see Prince Hans. He…he _killed _them, both of them. I-I had escaped, because Anna and Elsa told me to stay at the base of the mountain."

The crowd took of their hats in mourning. They would, of course, plan a funeral ceremony later. "Anything else?" The villager questioned her.

Aria looked up. "Yes," she said softly. "Hans is casting the land in an eternal darkness. He is unbeatable now." Aria said, faking terror. "And," she added, "before they went in the ice castle, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna told me to take over the throne, should anything ever happen to them."

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Hans was wasting no time in carrying out his plan. Blot out the moon and stars? Check. Destroy any light in Arendelle? Well, Hans couldn't do _that, _of course. That, he figured, would make his sister look bad and get kicked off the throne. No, to play this right, Aria needed to look like she was getting all the light she could.

But…what now? It _was, _after all, too soon to try and take over other countries and kingdoms. No, that was a risky move. Too risky for now.

So Hans kind of just stood there, contemplating his next move, when he saw a paper in the wind. This was how Aria and Hans decided to communicate; Aria would write him messages about what was going on, and then Hans would give her the orders he needed carried out.

Hans quickly grabbed the paper that was suspended in the air and unfolded it. '_The people of Arendelle believe Anna and Elsa are dead. I have their trust completely and totally. I am now the new Queen of Arendelle.' _

Hans smiled, glad to see their plan was working. He decided to show off how fast the kingdom was turning to him to his new prisoners, who would surely be devastated by the news.

"Anna? Elsa?" Hans called as he made his way up the steps. "I have a little something I would like to show you."

Elsa feared the worst immediately; the kingdom had fallen instantly, people were panicking…Before she could say anything to warn Anna about what it might be, Hans handed them the letter through a crack in the door

Anna, being the more curious of the two, snatched it up quickly. Elsa quickly read over her shoulder. Once they had finished reading the note, Anna looked up at Hans. "You're lying!" She yelled.

Hans chuckled. "_I _wasn't even the one who wrote the note. You see, my sister Aria is now in full control now. Sure, I'm still the bad guy, but who cares? No one will come after me, knowing that the two most _powerful _people in the kingdom couldn't beat me." Hans said with a smirk that made Anna want to slap him senseless.

"Hans, I swear when I get outta here-!" Anna started to yell, but was cut off my Hans's dramatic laughter.

"But Anna, that's the best part! You're never going to get out of here, because everyone thinks you're dead. No one is going to even _attempt _to save you!" Hans shouted at her. '_That's not true.' _Anna though to herself. '_Kristoff will save us.' _However, she kept this thought to herself.

Once he had left, Anna turned to Elsa. "Elsa, do you think it's true?" Elsa looked her sister in the eye and sighed. She didn't want to believe it any more than her sister.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa said.

They both sat there in silence, thinking, until they heard a noise that sounded distinctly like a moose or reindeer. '_Sven!' _Anna cried out in her head. She whipped around to see Kristoff and Sven, waiting below the balcony. "Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

Kristoff put a finger to his lips, making the shushing motion. "Shh!" He hissed. Anna cringed.

"Sorry!" She called down. Kristoff smiled and nodded, rummaging through his bag. "What's that?"

"A rope and a pickaxe." Kristoff answered, tying them to each other. He threw it up to the balcony, hooking it around one of the decals. "Quick! Climb down!" He said.

Anna shook her head. She needed to stay here and stop Hans. "I can't!" She called down.

Kristoff was confused. Anna had signaled that she had to be rescued, and now that he was rescuing her she refused? "Why not?" He yelled back.

"I need your fire crystal!" Anna shouted. Kristoff was even more surprised.

"Why?" He asked. Anna looked pained for a moment.

"It's a long story!" She said. "But I can't stop Hans and the eternal darkness if you don't give me the fire crystal!"

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Kristoff said. "You have _fire powers." _Anna groaned. This was so complicated! 

"I can't use them if the sun or moon isn't shining!" She yelled. Kristoff took in this information, understanding.

"Ok. I'm coming up." He said. Anna was relieved.

"Thank you, Kristoff." She said.

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm updating so late in the day. Another bad snowstorm. **

**Thank you to Koolkat1573, sakura240, and Canafron for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Oh, yeah, that'd be cool! Thank you and I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: He (kind of) did. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Guest: Thank you! Hope this chapter is equally as awesome! :)**

**Unicorns: Yep! And that's fine, I sometimes think I update TOO much. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**EpicRockerChick: Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Reviews for Hans's Punishment:**

**RedHatMeg: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked the story! :)**

**Sakura240: Yeah, sorry Anna and Elsa weren't there. Thank you! I hope you liked the story! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

In Arendelle, everyone was panicking. Not only was it getting darker by the moment, it was getting colder by the lack of fire, light, or anything warm. The only light came from fires that died out within two hours, and thin blankets and coats.

"Queen Aria, Arendelle is looking to you. What should we do?" A villager said. Aria bit her lip in thought. She couldn't order an attack on her brother. HE would think she was a traitor and attack her. Even though Aria was the Avatar, the Dark Avatar, actually, she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against her brother.

"We shall not attempt to attack Hans. Arendelle does not have that many men to spare. The castle gates are open. There is not much warmth there, but it is enough." Aria said. The villager nodded and relayed the order.

Once the villager left, Aria went to writing on the paper furiously. '_Brother. They now trust me completely and totally. The citizens of Arendelle depend on me and now they feel as if their life is in my hands. It will be easy to take over Arendelle now.' _ She sent it on a gust of wind.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Hans was in a remote room when Kristoff snuck into the castle. He quietly shut the door behind him, pushing it closed so it wouldn't make a loud sound.

Kristoff, who had left Sven outside, quietly tiptoed up the stairs. Unlike in books, it was made of solid…well, Kristoff knew the original castle was made of ice, but he couldn't tell if the 'new' castle was made of darkness, or ice, or something else.

But anyway, Kristoff was trying to get to the top room, where Anna and Elsa were. Kristoff continued up the stairs quietly, trying to get there as fast as he could. All of Arendelle could be on the line.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Elsa sighed as she paced around the tiny cell, her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Hey, Elsa. Relax a little. Kristoff will save us any minute now." Anna said.

"It's not that. I just…Never mind. You're right." Elsa said. She wondered if they could ever bring the light back. It was possible, considering Hans didn't totally_ destroy _the light; he only…covered it up. Masked it, you might say. But that didn't mean his spell wasn't strong enough to last a lifetime.

Just then, Kristoff entered the large room. He instantly spotted Anna and Elsa locked up, running towards them. "K-Kristoff, you're here!" Anna cried. Elsa believed that if she wasn't behind a door, Anna would've tackled Kristoff in a hug.

"Yeah." Kristoff said with a smile. But then it faded, and he took off the chain holding the fire crystal around his neck, holding it out. "So, here's the crystal…now what?"

Anna considered this for a moment. "Oh, try using it to melt the doors. Maybe that'll set us free."

"Okay." Kristoff nodded, and then touched the tip of the crystal to the door. It didn't melt the doors. "It's not working."

Elsa began to pace again when a thought hit her. "Anna, put your hand where the crystal is." Anna did as she was told. "Now try to heat up the door." Anna focused on creating fire and then the whole door erupted in flames!

"Whoa!" Anna shouted, moving back. Elsa pushed her sister forward, just a little.

"Calm down, Anna." Elsa reminded her sister. "Come on, just use them to break down the door."

Anna nodded, bending the flames so that they calmed down. All that was left of the heavy doors were a few charred remains. "Well! That was easy!" Anna chuckled, stepping over the melted door. Elsa smiled and exited.

"So, then we just need to, like, hold the crystal up, and then it's all over?" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa nodded.

"It should." She answered. Anna smiled, and stepped onto the terrace, holding the fire crystal up. It didn't work. "Uh...Now what?" Anna asked.

"Well, um…Try using fire to activate it like you did with the door." Elsa suggested. Anna nodded slowly.

"Okay…" She said, tapping in to her fire…BANG! The whole sky lit up, blinding everyone. Anna stumbled back, holding her arm in front of her eyes.

And then the light faded. Anna uncovered her eyes, only to see that…

The sky was still dark. "What?" Anna asked, half crushed, half confused. "But-but it was supposed to work! What happened?"

Both Kristoff and Elsa were confused. "I'm not sure." Elsa whispered.

"Neither am I." Kristoff breathed. Anna shook her head and handed him his fire crystal.

"Here you go." Anna said. She looked over at Elsa. "So you don't know what happened?"

Elsa thought for a minute, thinking back to all the books on magic she had read at home. "…I don't know. But, if we can get to Arendelle, we can check the library there. They have a whole section dedicated to magic spells." Elsa said.

"But everyone there thinks we're dead." Anna said. "Do we sneak in or something?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna." She said. "If everyone was _told _that we were dead, and then we come back, it will prove that we're obviously _not dead, _then Aria will be kicked off of the throne, and be arrested." Anna's eyes brightened, and she straightened up.

"You're right!" Anna exclaimed. "But, then, what are we waiting for? Come on!" She took Kristoff's and Elsa's hands, and dragged them down the steps…where Hans was waiting for them.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, making them stop in their tracks. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all glared at them.

"Yes." Anna said. Hans chuckled, not feeling scared by the three intense gazes on him.

"Too bad. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." Hans smirked. He didn't notice Kristoff sneak up behind him. "It's nothing personal, just-!"

Kristoff raised his pickaxe, and slammed the handle (not the blade) down on Hans's head, knocking him out cold. "I'm sorry, but he was getting really annoying." Kristoff said truthfully.

Anna laughed and hugged him. "That was amazing." She told him.

"Come on," Elsa said. She was happy for her sister, but they still had a job to do. "Arendelle's this way." She said, crossing the foyer and opening the door.

"Wait a sec." Anna said. "Kristoff, can I borrow your fire crystal?" Kristoff took it off and handed it to her. "Let me just…" Anna did the same thing as before, which had caused the blinding light. "You might want to cover your eyes."

The light filled the room again, making it impossible to see anything in the room. When everyone regained their sight, they were amazed to see that the ice palace had gone back to normal.

"A-Anna, how did you…?" Elsa stuttered, amazed. Anna smiled, and took both of their hands again.

"Come on, let's go! Arendelle's waiting!" Anna laughed, dragging them out the ice castle.

**Author's Note: Uh…well, I don't really have anything to say, so…Thank you gonzo22, Desss4ever, and JarretSoon for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: I know. That's what I put earlier in the chapter; he didn't **_**destroy **_**the light, he just **_**covered **_**it. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Oh, cool! And of course you can use Hans having shadow powers! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, well, that wasn't much of an epic battle, but I'll put that in later. She'll definitely be at her full power when she fights Aria. And sorry Elsa wasn't the one to dole out Hans's punishment, but I couldn't help but do that one scene. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Desss4ever: Thank you! Here's another update! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Unicorns: Haha. And I'm sorry your review didn't appear sooner, I didn't moderate it quickly enough. Thank you! I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well. :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Review for Hans's Punishment:**

**Desss4ever: Thank you! I'm glad you find the story funny! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Over the ice and through the woods, to Arendelle we go!" A cheerful voice said from behind the trio. They all whirled around to see…

"Olaf!" Anna cried, giving the snowman a warm hug. "You're here!"

"Yeah!" Olaf said, hugging Anna back. "I knew you weren't dead. Everyone will be so happy!"

Anna smiled. "How is everyone back home?" She asked the snowman. Olaf's bright, happy smile turned into a troubled frown.

"Well, we weren't doing so well at first when you were both gone, but then someone really nice came. She said that you died, and then she took over as Queen." Olaf answered.

"What's her name?" Anna asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Oh, her name's Aria." Olaf said. "Why?"

"Olaf, Aria isn't…A nice person." Elsa said, trying to choose her words carefully. Olaf looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Aria's really nice. She doesn't have ice powers like you, or fire powers like Anna, but Aria said that she has air powers and water powers and earth powers. She said that she's trying to use fire powers." Olaf said.

"Oh." Elsa said. It appeared that Aria was a strong person that wouldn't go down easily. "But Aria is Hans's sister. They want to take control of Arendelle."

Olaf looked deflated for a moment. "Oh. Okay." But then he brightened. "But, you two _are _coming back, right?"

Anna and Elsa both smiled. "Yeah." They said together, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, come on!" Olaf shouted. "Arendelle's this way!" He ran ahead, leaving Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven to leave him staring about how his mood could have changed so quickly in such a short time.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So, Olaf, how did you find us?" Anna as they walked down an icy slope. Now that she had thought about it, it did seem weird that Olaf knew exactly where they were.

"Oh, well I wanted to see Kristoff and Sven," Olaf said, hugging his 'reindeer buddy' as he said so. "And so I was visiting them, and then they were going up the mountain, so I followed them!" Olaf exclaimed. Kristoff was only a little disturbed by this fact.

"That's so sweet!" Anna said. She really did think it was nice of Olaf to follow Kristoff up here.

"Thank you." The snowman blushed-well, if a snowman _could _blush. Anna smiled as they continued along the path.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So, Olaf, are you sure that everyone will be okay, seeing us?" Elsa asked. It might freak some of the people of Arendelle out if the two supposedly dead sisters suddenly walked into Arendelle.

"Oh, I'm sure. Even though they like Aria, I think that they like you more. It'll all be okay." Olaf reassured them as they walked into the village.

They were in the very outer square, where a bunch of people stood with their backs turned. Aria stood on a makeshift stage, saying words that the five couldn't hear from the back.

"What do we do?" Anna asked, ducking behind a building to avoid being seen.

"Don't worry, Anna. I've got this under control." Elsa whispered. Clearing her throat, she called out to the crowd. "Excuse me!"

The hundreds of people there didn't acknowledge her presence, except for Aria, who smirked. Elsa, a little worried, tried speaking louder. "Excuse me, everyone! It's me, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna-!" Hundreds of people turned around in the middle of her sentence.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." The crowd murmured, almost robotically. Elsa froze. Aria's smirk grew.

"Um…yes…" Elsa said. "I know this may come as a shock to you that we are alive, but…" She trailed off as hundreds; maybe thousands of eyes stared back at her blankly.

"Aria, what did you do?" Anna asked, stepping out from behind the building. The citizens turned to their new leader, hearing Aria's name.

Aria held up her hand, and the people halted, standing statue-still. They watched and made a path as Aria walked to the two girls. "Do you like them?" Aria asked. "They obey my every command. Like my own personal army."

"So they're not real people?" Anna asked, a glint of hopefulness in her eyes. These people were her friends; she didn't want them to be slaves ot the enemy.

"No, they're real people." Aria said, reaching them. The crowd closed behind her. "But I control them."

"How?" Anna challenged.

"My brother can control people and their minds through their shadows." Aria said, examining her nails, as if they were only chatting about something minor like the weather.

"But _you _don't!" Anna insisted. Aria looked up and smiled.

"That much is true." Aria admitted. "But I can kind of…_use _his powers, for a little bit, at least." Aria pointed to a chain around her neck, which had a bottle filled with shadows in it. "Nice, isn't it? Having all this power…but still having more."

"I'm sure it is." Elsa said. She didn't look amused. "But the people of Arendelle still know us."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better." Aria said. "'Cause you see, they _do _know you-as the enemy. They follow my orders. If I say that they will attack, they _will _attack you. They don't talk back, don't argue…they're my perfect little army."

"But you can't use Hans's powers forever!" Elsa, the expert in rules of magic, pointed out. Aria only grinned.

"I know," she said nonchalantly. "But by then, you'll be dead, the others won't remember a thing, and they'll still follow my orders."

"N-no!" Anna shouted. "You can't do this!" Aria walked over to her.

"Anna," Aria said. "Why won't you accept that you lost? I might even spare you, if you join us." Aria said. She waved her hand and an illustration of the world appeared. "Think about it; all that power. It could be all of ours: Hans's, yours, and mine." Aria closed her fist around the world and it disappeared.

"Never!" Anna shouted, moving back. She still stood in front of her sister, though, knowing that everyone behind her would support her decision.

"…I'll do it." Elsa said quietly. Both Anna and Aria turned to face Elsa, confused. Aria's confusion, though, quickly turned to delight.

"What?" Anna shouted, heartbroken. Elsa ignored her and walked up to Aria.

"I'll do it." She repeated. "I'll join you."

Aria smiled. "Well, it's not the sister I was hoping for, but I think I could make this work." She offered her hand to Elsa, who was standing next to her. "Do we have a deal?"

Elsa only hesitated for a moment. "We have a deal." She said, shaking Aria's hand.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know what each and every one of you is thinking: we must kill this Fanfiction author. Am I right? Don't worry, I have a plan...Please, just bear with me. **

**Anyway, thank you 12 for favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: I get the Lego Movie reference. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Actually, no. There will be no energy-bending whatsoever. No one will lose their powers. Oh, and you can totally use Hans's shadow powers! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: I got the sequel planned out already. :( Sorry. But I'm trying to make up with this Elsa scene. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Thank you! Oh wow. :) I know I shouldn't update that fast…but I feel if I leave this cliffhanger un-updated for too long…I don't want to think about it. Anna is going to face off against Aria. Haha 'I love it even more.' Olaf reference, right? Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! I really liked that part myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**EpicRockerChick: Thank you! I hope you find this chapter great as well. :)**

**Guest: Thank you! That's fine! It's not essential to the story, really. And about the Dark Avatar thing…Never watch the season finale of LOK late at night. That's the best advice I have! And don't worry…ARIA'S GOING DOWN! Hope you liked the update! :)**

**Stylin80: Thank you. Yeah, I guess…but I'm not a very violent person. Thank you again! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: :). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Review for Hans's Punishment:**

**Unicorns (Guest): Haha…Oh, I didn't think about his sideburns. Well, in my defense, pink and orange hair and normal sideburns look even sillier. Thank you and good luck! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Tricked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Elsa, you can't possibly-!" Anna started to reason with her sister, but was cut off by her stony glare.

"I've made my decision. There's nothing you can do." Elsa said quietly.

"But Elsa-!" Anna began. Aria smirked at her.

"You heard her. There's nothing that you can do. Don't be sad. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'if you can't beat them, join them?'" Aria said. She patted Elsa's arm. "Come on, let's go." Aria made a motion with her hands, and the sea of people parted.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed out. As Elsa was escorted through the sea of people, she looked back and smiled at Anna. Not a fake smile, not an evil smile, but a regular smile that belonged to Elsa.

Anna then got it. Elsa didn't want to take over the world. She wanted to make Aria, and probably Hans later, to trust her. So it wasn't her betraying her younger sister, it was the opposite. Elsa was looking out for Anna.

Kristoff walked up to Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. Anna couldn't tell him the truth here, so she faked deep sadness. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." Anna nodded and they left Arendelle, retreating into the mountains.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So." Elsa said. "What should we do know? I mean, we already have an army."

Aria thought for a moment. "True, true. But…how about we give them some…backup?"

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. "A snowman army." She finished. Aria smiled and nodded.

"Most definitely." She said. "It'll be easy. Sure, a human army is great, but an invincible snowman army? We'll be able to take over the world. We would also need to get Hans, of course. He's probably wasting his time over in that shadow palace of his." Aria scoffed at the thought of her brother.

"I've never done anything like that before." Elsa fibbed.

"What about that giant snowman beast guarding the castle?" Aria asked. Shoot. She had caught on.

"I meant an army. Like, a real, living, breathing army." Elsa said. Aria considered this for a moment.

"Yes…a large army like what we have to make would take a little more skill than a beginner…You may check in the library. I'm sure they have a spell book on something like that somewhere in the magic section." Aria said, shooing Elsa off.

"Of course." Elsa said, walking out of the conference room to the royal library. "I'll be back later. Then we can make the army."

"Hm." Aria said, already looking at a stack of papers.

Elsa walked through the halls, maintaining a complete picture of calm. Nodding to the very little people she saw, who mechanically nodded back. If anyone had seen her, they would say that she was relaxed and calm, not a care in the world. Inside, though, Elsa was breaking down.

Elsa finally reached the heavy oak doors. She swung them open, and threw herself in the room, slamming the door behind her. Worrying that someone might catch her, she locked it, preventing anyone from coming inside. "Okay, Elsa. Breathe, breathe…" Ice had started to creep up the wall.

Hurrying, Elsa rushed over to the 'magic' section of the library. "Let's see…Army…Army…Army!" Elsa exclaimed as she picked a book off of the shelf. 'Making Magical Armies', the book title read, with an illustration on the cover that had a person who looked similar to Elsa controlling little people, a sphere of pure energy in her hands.

Elsa shivered as she looked at the cover. She didn't want to end up evil, like that. For right now, Elsa would play the part. But she would still do everything in her power to mess it up.

Elsa, clearing her head of all her thoughts, walked briskly between the aisles, reading some of the titles. "Hm…Reversing spells, reversing spells…Ah!" Elsa said. She removed the book from the shelf, and flipped to the Table of Contents. "Reversing others' spells!" She muttered happily, yet quietly.

Elsa flipped to the page in the book that would have the exact thing she needed. "To break a spell someone else cast," she read softly. "Take a part of their powers and cast the remedy. What?" Elsa whispered. A thought hit her.

"_But I can kind of…__use __his powers, for a little bit, at least." Aria pointed to a chain around her neck, which had a bottle filled with shadows in it. "Nice, isn't it? Having all this power…but still having more." _

Aria's necklace! It held a part of Hans's powers inside it! So that means if Elsa could get her hands on it, she could bring it back to Anna, and eternal darkness would end! Elsa almost jumped for joy at the thought.

A loud knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Elsa!" Oh no. Aria. Elsa quickly ripped the paper out and stuffed it in her sleeve. "Are you there? Do you have the book?"

Elsa calmly walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Yes," she said. Against her will, she gingerly handed the book over to Aria. "It took me a while to find, but here it is. Magically creating armies."

Aria accepted the book, flipping through the pages eagerly. "Excellent." She breathed.

Elsa nodded. "Of course." Elsa wondered how she would get out of this.

"How soon do you think you can make them?" Aria asked.

"Well, it's getting late now…" She had hoped that when it was night time and everyone was asleep, Elsa could make her getaway. "So I can probably make three or four tonight. By then I'll have gotten the hang of it and I can make hundreds more."

Aria grinned evilly. "That sounds like a plan." Elsa gulped. She knew she really would be making this unstoppable army if she didn't do something soon.

"I would also need to find a room big enough to store them all in, you know." Elsa called. Aria, who was already walking out of the library, looked back for a moment.

"Use the ballroom. We have no use for it now." Aria said. With those words, she exited the library.

"Yes." Elsa said. "That will work."

FROZENFROZRNFROZRNFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Only minutes later, Elsa stood in the middle of the ballroom, ready to make an army to lead an attack on the other kingdoms. Why was Elsa willingly doing this, you may ask? Well, the answer was simple. Elsa could control them to attack _Aria, _not the other kingdoms.

The spell book lie open on a nearby table, showing how to. Elsa lifted both of her arms out and began moving her arms as if she was doing some sort of Tai Chi sort of thing.

Snow began to take place on the ground, swirling around as if it were a tornado. To control it, Elsa moved her arms a little faster.

The paper fell out of her sleeve and drifted over to where Aria was. She picked up the paper, interested. "Reversing others' spells, huh…?" Aria wasn't dumb. She now knew that Elsa planned to stop the eternal darkness by using her necklace.

By now Elsa had finished making the giant monster, a huge beast about twelve feet tall, with icicle spikes on its chest, arms, legs, and back as a shield. Elsa turned to Aria, her face showing fake happiness. "See? Look at that. A real monster-!" Elsa froze up when she saw the paper in Aria's hand and patted her sleeve, trying to find the paper. It wasn't there.

"You know, this sounds re-!" Elsa froze up when she saw the paper in Aria's hand and patted her sleeve, trying to find the paper. It wasn't there.

"You know, this sounds really interesting." Aria said. She held the paper up. "Reversing other people's spells…Well, that would just solve the world's problems, wouldn't it?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. "Oh, well you see-!" Elsa began some sort of excuse.

"SILENCE!" Aria thundered. Then she calmed down. "You were lying this whole time. You plan to use my necklace to stop the eternal eclipse. Am I right?"

Elsa panicked. Yes, she was right. "Yes…"

Aria smirked and turned to two of her soldiers, who were standing behind her. "Attack." She ordered them, pointing to Elsa.

Elsa opened the other doors that opened into the hallway and started running. She followed the same path she had when running away the first time. Elsa opened a door to find a crowd of people, same as last time. Instead of being cautious, Elsa ran through the crowd, pushing her way past it. Elsa kept running until she was at the edge of the woods.

One of the robotic humans turned to Aria. "Should we go after her?" The person asked. Aria held up an open palm, shaking her head.

"Leave her." Aria said. She entered the ballroom again. "You there." She spoke to the monster.

"Yes…?" The giant beast spoke in a deep voice.

"Go after Elsa the Snow Queen. I want her and Princess Anna captured and killed before sundown tomorrow." Aria ordered.

"Yes Master." The beast answered.

**Author's Note: Oh, good, I didn't get any death threats. :) I hope you all liked the chapter! :) **

**Thank you NDWBBGirl and iamgoku for following/favoriting! :)**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12: Thank you! I don't know how many chapters I'm doing EXACTLY, but probably around 2-4 more. Hope ya liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Hehe. No, no, don't kill my OC! I'll be needing my OC for some other chapters! THEN Aria's going down. And yep, Elsa was only joining Aria so she could get into the library. And yes, another sequel. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**EpicRockerChick: Yes, I did! :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Nope, Elsa left out of her own free will to get into the library to try and look for a spell book. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I hope you find this chapter great as well. :)**

**Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2: Yeah, kind of. Anna did catch on, and so did Aria eventually. Thank you and I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Oh, good. :) Yeah, Elsa did have a good plan. Oh, and anytime! I'll definitely read your story when it's published. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Elsa tricked Aria. And thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. You guys are all awesome! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"I'm sorry about what happened with Elsa." Kristoff said again as they reached camp. Anna looked at him.

"She was just faking it." Anna declared.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"She was just faking it." Anna repeated. "You might not have seen, but she turned around and smiled at me. Elsa's not evil. You'll see."

"Uh-huh." Kristoff said. He didn't sound convinced.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

It was around midnight. Everyone was sleeping, enjoying the peace and calm of the night.

Then Elsa ran up to their makeshift camp, breathing heavily. "Anna? Kristoff? Are you there?" She called quietly. This, believe it or not, woke all of them up immediately.

"Wha?" Anna asked, still a little groggy, until she heard her sister's voice. "Elsa!" Anna ran up to Elsa and gave her a hug.

Elsa returned the hug. "Yeah."

"But how did you escape?" Anna asked, pulling back from their hug. Elsa looked panicked for a brief moment.

"It's a long story. But I got the book on how to reverse the eclipse." Elsa said. Anna jumped a foot into the air out of pure joy.

"Great! But, uh…Where is it?" Anna asked, seeing that her sister's hands were empty.

"That's the thing. I lost it, and Aria found it. She knows what we're trying to do and stopped me." Elsa said, burying her head in her hands.

"What did the book say?" Anna asked softly. Elsa looked up.

"It said, basically, that if we want to get rid of the eclipse, we have to use Hans's shadow powers." Elsa explained. Anna caught on.

"Aria's necklace!" Anna practically yelled.

Elsa nodded. "That's right." She confirmed. "But Aria caught on before I could grab her necklace."

Anna slumped down, obviously disappointed. "Oh." Then Anna straightened, a determined look on her face. "Then we'll just have to go back to the castle." She decided.

Elsa was surprised, to say the least. She wouldn't have ever thought that Anna would voluntarily go back to that place. "Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yep!" Anna said. She had made up her mind, and now nothing could persuade her otherwise.

Anna began walking to the tents, waking up everyone. "Kristoff? Olaf? Sven?" She called.

Kristoff jumped out of his tent, an axe at the ready. "What? Who's there?" He demanded. Kristoff calmed down a bit when he saw Anna standing there.

"We're going to the ice palace." Anna said. Kristoff looked confused, as Elsa had been.

"What? Why?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked over at him, seriousness written across her face.

"The only way to break the spell is to get some of Hans's shadow powers." Anna said, waking Olaf and Sven up. "Elsa tried to get Aria's necklace, but that sort of failed. So we have to go back to the ice palace."

"Whoa, whoa." Kristoff wasn't ready to go in there with Hans still there, probably waiting to get revenge. "Isn't there another way?"

"No, there isn't." Elsa said, walking up to the two. "If there was, I'd have read about it."

"Okay." Kristoff said. He was still confused on how Elsa got here, but he felt that this wasn't the time to ask questions. "Well…let's go."

"Good." Anna said, with the awakened snowman and reindeer behind her. "Let's g-AH!" She cried out as she caught a glimpse of something behind her.

It was the beast Elsa had created to try and attack Aria. Olaf walked up to it, thinking it was harmless. "Hey, buddy. I'll call you Snowflake." He said, only to be yanked away from 'Snowflake' seconds after.

"Olaf, that's dangerous!" Anna gasped. Olaf just nodded and stayed back.

"Argh!" Kristoff grunted as he attacked it with his axe, chipping some icicles on it's chest.

The creature paused when Kristoff attacked. When Kristoff stepped back, Snowflake made a sound that sounded like…laughing. Snowflake was laughing at Kristoff. Then he attacked, swiping an icicle-covered paw at him. Kristoff dodged it, but just barely.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed as he landed in the snow.

"I'm okay!" He yelled back, his voice a little muffled. His hand shot up from the snow, and item in his grasp. "Here-Take this!" Kristoff launched the item into the air, throwing it in Anna's direction.

Anna ran over and caught it. It was the fire crystal. "Thank you!" She called to Kristoff, putting it around her neck. She faced Snowflake, ready to beat him down.

Elsa attacked first, detaching all his icicle spikes and flung them all at him. Without anything to protect him, the icicle spikes nearly sawed him in half. But that wasn't enough. They needed to get rid of this thing for good.

Anna hit Snowflake with a whip made out of fire, striking his legs. Snowflake's legs melted, and as a result, couldn't hold him up anymore. The snow giant sank to the ground. Anna turned to Elsa and Kristoff, semi smiling. "Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go!"

Kristoff and Elsa just nodded, unable to say anything. Anna was already skipping along through the snow.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Elsa asked. "Is there a strategy or something?"

Anna thought for a minute. "I didn't really think about that. But I'm sure that it'll be fine."

Elsa stopped. "Anna, how about we think this over for a minute. You thought that the last trip we took up there would be fine, but it wasn't. We need a plan." She said.

Anna nodded. "Well…okay then." She agreed. "I do sorta have a plan. We go in; if Hans is there we knock him out again. I don't know how we get Hans's powers, though."

Elsa looked down at the snow, deep in thought. "There's a room on the right which is dedicated to magic and stuff like that. I bet you that's where Hans is."

Anna was confused. Out of all the rooms in the palace, why would he be there? "Why would Hans be in a magic room?" She asked.

"Because," Elsa answered. "He probably knows that we're going to stop him. Aria and him are keeping in touch with one another, you know. Hans is probably going to make his spell stronger."

"Oh." Anna said quietly. "Then, let's hurry up." Anna walked in the snow, her head down a little bit. Elsa walked right next to her sister.

"You know," Elsa said, catching her sister's attention. "This kind of is like déjà vu. We're going up to the ice castle all over again."

"Yeah," Anna said with a small smile. "But this time, we're not going to be surprised."

"We could always enter through the windows." Elsa reminded Anna. "That would probably surprise Hans."

"Let's do it." Anna said, confident.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Meanwhile, Aria was reading up on some of the books in the library when one of her little soldiers intruded. "My Lady." He said, bowing.

Aria put down her book, annoyed. "Yes, what is it?" She asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The soldier nodded. "I know, Queen Aria, but there is word concerning the Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

That got Aria's attention. She faced the soldier, fully intrigued. "Oh?" She asked. "And what would that be?"

"The snow beast you sent after them…" The soldier began. Aria nodded at him, urging him to continue. "He has fallen. Elsa and Anna has destroyed him."

"WHAT?" She screeched, angry. Her amazing, unstoppable weapon had been stopped.

The soldier flinched. "I'm sorry-!" He started saying.

"No, no, just get out." She ordered. The soldier bowed and left the room.

Aria started pacing around the library. "It seems they are stronger than I believed." She muttered to herself. "It is clear now that they will not go down without a fight."

Aria stopped pacing suddenly, a smile on her face. She knew where they were going. "It _has _been a while since I visited my brother. I'm sure I could spare a day to visit him."

She walked out of the room, where her soldiers were waiting for her. "I'm going to visit Prince Hans." She said.

One of the soldiers nodded. "Of course, Queen Aria. Would you like to travel by horse?" Aria considered this. She would never catch up and get ahead of them by horse.

"No." Aria declined the offer. "I think I'll find my own way." She smiled, using her airbending skills a little. "Now leave."

"At once." The soldiers said in unison, then left her by herself.

Alone, Aria looked out the window and chuckled to herself. "Oh, I hope you're ready, Anna and Elsa." She said in a low voice. "Because your world is about to change."

**Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, next one will be where they all go see Hans. **

**Thank you SoundlessReader and Wild Imagination 7 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: No, Elsa wouldn't…Unless she was possessed. I'm kidding, I'm not going to put that in there. Yeah, Anna having fire powers is actually really popular now. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: By the term 'robotic humans', I mean humans that act like robots. Yeah, I get that it's kind of weird. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: …No promises. :) Believe me, I can't write the rest of this! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Krazikidz: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns (Guest): Yes, she did! And it really is kind of dull if everything goes off fine. Though, I will admit that it is bad for Anna and Elsa that Aria found out. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter (and Olaf) and I hope you like the update! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"Here it is." Anna said, standing at the base of the ice palace.

"After all this time…I still think I might cry." Kristoff said, referring to the ice. Anna smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go." She said. Anna wanted to be in and out of this place as soon as possible.

"Okay, so I'll hook the rope, you'll climb up there, right?" Kristoff said. He was hesitant about letting Anna up there to deal with Hans, but he knew what they needed to do.

"Yeah." Anna bobbed her head. "And Elsa is coming too. Right, Elsa?"

Said person had just been standing nearby, listening in on their conversation. "Of course, Anna." Elsa said.

Anna smiled and faced Kristoff. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Kristoff nodded. "If you say so." He trusted Anna to get in the ice castle and get out without getting hurt.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Okay, the window is just a little higher…" Elsa coached Anna as they both climbed up. They both were climbing on the side of the castle as if it were a mountain, with a rope wrapped around their waists.

"I-I got it!" Anna said, swinging wildly. She grabbed hold of some of the decals on a railing, steadying herself. "Is this it?"

Elsa saw what window and floor her sister was talking about. "Yes!" She shouted back. "Now just pull yourself over the railing and onto the balcony…"

Anna, who already had an iron grip on the railing, pulled herself over the edge and landed face first on the balcony. "I'm okay!" She called weakly to Elsa.

Elsa, who couldn't see anything from her vantage point. "Great!" She called back. Elsa pulled herself up and over the edge. "Now let's go inside."

Anna got off the floor and collected herself. "Okay!" She said brightly, dusting herself off a little.

Elsa walked towards the window and opened it-the window was unlocked. "Are you ready?" She asked her sister. Both sisters understood the silent message; once they went in, they might not get out.

"Yeah." Anna said. Elsa jumped in the window, hitting the floor without making a sound.

Anna, being brave, swallowed her fears and jumped in the window as well, but had a less…graceful landing. "Ow!" Anna muttered from her position on the floor.

Elsa giggled a little, but then remembered where they were. She saw a shadow on the wall, heading in their direction. "Anna, get up!" She whispered urgently to her sister.

Anna stumbled to her feet, a little light-headed from her fall. "I'm fine." She said. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she faced her sister. "What is it?"

"Look at that." Elsa said, pointing to the shadow on the wall that looked just like a human being, coming towards them.

Anna's heart stopped. "Hans." She whispered, suddenly full of dread. "We gotta hide." Anna frantically searched the room for something to hide behind.

"Behind the bookcase!" Elsa said. Anna nodded and they both dove behind it at the same time. This reminded both Anna and Elsa about how they would play hide-and-seek as children.

Anna and Elsa heard loud footsteps approaching their bookcase. Both girls held their breath, waiting to be discovered…

The footsteps sounded again, this time walking the other way. Anna and Elsa both breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Elsa said, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"Is he gone?" Anna whispered.

"I think so." Elsa whispered back. She peeked her head out a little bit, only to see Hans glaring at her. Elsa shrieked out of reflex, pulling her head back.

"He's not gone, is he?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head, not trusting her mouth to work.

"He's right out there." Elsa whispered. "He saw me."

Anna poked her head out of the small crevice, only to see Hans still staring. "Eek!" Anna jumped back a little.

"Why are you still hiding? I know you're there." Hans said. Anna stood up, ready to face him.

"Uh…Hi?" Anna said, waving a little bit. Hans smirked as Elsa stood up.

"I know you're here for my powers, but too bad. You're not getting them." Hans said. Anna looked him straight in the eye. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Look, I didn't come all this way _twice _only to fail again. I don't care if you hand it over willingly or not, we're going to stop the eternal eclipse!" Anna blurted.

"You really won't." Hans said. "Because you know what, you're powerless."

Anna's temper flared up just a bit. She didn't notice Aria enter the room and stand behind her brother. "I am so tired of you saying that!" She exploded. All eyes were on her, except for Elsa's who was creeping closer to Aria, trying to get the shadow necklace. "I'm not powerless. See?" Anna pointed to the crystal around her neck. Both Aria and Hans leaned in closer to look at it…

And that was the exact moment that Elsa ripped the necklace off of Aria's neck. Aria noticed immediately and patted her neckline, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She met Elsa's eyes and Aria's eyes turned to daggers. "Give me that back!" She screeched, lunging at Elsa.

Elsa dodged the attack and looked over at Anna. "Anna! Here, catch!" She yelled, and threw the precious necklace over to her sister.

The necklace seemed to fly in slow motion through the air. Aria tried to get it with airbending, but the small container it was in was magic-proof. Anna rushed to catch it…

And then she tripped. Right as she was reaching out for it, she tripped over a book lying on the floor and fell on the floor.

Catching the necklace in the process. That's right, Anna actually managed to catch it in midair and when she landed, the necklace had slipped over the neck.

Elsa gasped at her sister. "Now, Anna!" She shouted. "Do it!"

Anna nodded and held up both of her arms. From her right arm, flames leaked out, and from her left arm, shadows spilled. Anna held her palms together, as if she was praying. Then she lifted her left arm, and the darkness filling the sky was sucked into her fingers. Then she lifted her right arm up, and light filled the sky again. It was over. The eternal eclipse was over.

Anna collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. "Is it-is it over?" She panted. Elsa ran over to Anna.

"Yes, it's over!" Elsa exclaimed. She hugged her sister and Anna hugged her back.

"I'm glad." Anna said.

"Aw, how touching." Oh, right. Hans and Aria was still there. Hans was keeping his cool (on the outside, at least), but Aria wasn't so good in that department.

Aria had anger and fear in her eyes, seeing what Anna had just done. Her fists were clenched tightly, and her hair was a mess from the strong wind that was blowing through the room. _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" _

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be better!**

**Thanks firemonkey7896 for following and favoriting! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: I'm glad. Thank you and I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970 (Guest): Well, yes, it was supposed to be sarcastic in a way. Like Marshmallow definitely is nothing like a marshmallow. Olaf's incredibly naming skills strike again! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Review for Hans's Punishment: **

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah. And I know, you mean the guy from Wreck-It-Ralph, right? Hope you liked the story. :)**

**Thank you all for 100 reviews, and for following/favoriting/reading/reviewing. You guys are all awesome! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"_What have you done?!" _Aria screeched. Elsa and Anna moved back, scared.

"Anna did what had to be done." Elsa said in a calm voice. "Go now. Your time here in Arendelle is over." Elsa turned her back to go and leave, ready to leave this all behind.

Aria, thinking quickly, used her water powers on Elsa, hitting her on the back of the head and knocking her out. Elsa fell to the ground, unconscious.

Aria was hit by a fireball. There was Anna, with her hand outstretched. "Hey! Leave my sister alone!" She said, launching another fireball at her.

Aria dodged it with a smirk. "Throwing little fireballs, are we? That's such an amateur move." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Aria stomped on the ground and the earth rippled, sending out mini earthquakes. Anna fell to the ground. "_That, _however, is a true skill."

"That's not so impressive." Anna snarled from the ground, getting up.

Aria thought about this. "You know, you're right. That kind of is a beginner move." She chuckled as she lifted a huge boulder into the air. "But I assure you, this isn't."

The boulder hung in front of Anna's face, threatening to come down at any moment. Thinking fast, Anna held her hand out and burned the rock. It fell to the ground in ashes.

Aria glared at Anna, murder written in her eyes. "I see. Well, let's see if you can stand…THIS!" Aria created a stronger earthquake at the same time she created a wind blade, striking Anna. The Princess of Arendelle fell back, skidding across the floor. She landed next to her sister.

"Anna." Anna looked over to see her sister staring at her with half-lidded eyes. Anna was concerned, but she knew it was only a minor injury. Elsa would survive. "Beat her. Use the special moves I taught you." She said groggily.

Anna nodded, determination in her eyes. "Don't worry. I will." She got on her feet again and faced Aria. "You might be strong, but I'm stronger!" Anna declared.

Aria threw her head back and laughed. "Stronger than me?" She asked. "I'm the _Dark Avatar. _I'm more powerful than anyone on the planet!" Anna took advantage of her guard down and used her fire whip to hit Aria, who crashed on the ground.

"So you are stronger than I had anticipated." Aria muttered. She collected herself. "But it won't be enough to beat me!"

Anna blocked a water attack with her fire, evaporating it. She punched and stomped the air and ground at the same time, letting the room catch on fire.

Aria took some damage, but cooled the flames with her airbending. Smoke filled the room, clouding everyone's vision.

With the spare time, Anna ran over to Elsa. "Elsa? Hey, Elsa! Wake up!" She shook her sister.

Elsa opened her eyes. "W-what happened?" She asked. Anna groaned. They didn't have time for this.

"Aria! She knocked you out and now she wants to kill us both!" Anna yelled, shaking Elsa a little but more.

"O-oh!" Elsa stuttered, getting to her feet. "Where is she?"

Anna pointed to where she saw a dark shadow stumbling through the fog. "Over there, I think." She said. Elsa saw it and nodded.

"Okay. But what about Hans?" She asked. Anna considered this. Just like Elsa was fighting alongside Anna, Hans would probably be fighting with Aria as well.

Anna thought about what would or could happen for a moment. "You take Hans." She said finally. "I got Aria."

Elsa shook her head, not wanting her little sister to go up against a person as dangerous as that. "No, Anna. It's too dangerous-!" Elsa started to say.

"I know." Anna said. She smiled at her sister. "But I'll be fine. I got part of Hans's powers," she pointed to the necklace. "So if worse comes to worse, I can use that."

Elsa stared at her sister for a long while. "Are you sure?" She asked softly. Anna nodded her head.

"Yeah." Anna answered.

Elsa looked Anna in the eye. "Okay then," she said in an even quieter voice. "Go fight Aria."

By now, Aria had tracked them by listening to their voices. "What, are we just going to sit around all day and talk?!" She asked. "Are you too scared to fight me?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not." She said honestly. Okay, so there may have been a twinge of doubt, but she was otherwise fine. "Are _you _scared?"

Aria chuckled. "Me? Scared of you? In your dreams!" She cleared all the smoke and took a fighting stance. Anna did the same.

Aria twirled and shot at Anna with water. Anna got hit slightly, but it didn't hurt that much. Anna retaliated by using her 'Fire Fists' as she called them, which was punching the air a few times. Aria fell back, clutching her chest and stomach, where she had gotten burned. "You put up a good fight." She wheezed. "But try this!"

Aria stomped on the ground, creating another earthquake that threatened to tear the whole castle apart. Anna knew what she suddenly needed to do, and she didn't want to do it. She staggered to her ftwirled and shot at Anna with water. Anna got hit slightly, but it didn't hurt that much. Anna retaliated by using her 'Fire Fists' as she called them, which was punching the air a few times. Aria fell back, clutching her chest and stomach, where she had gotten burned. "You put up a good fight." She wheezed. "But try this!"

Aria stomped on the ground, creating another earthquake that threatened to tear the whole castle apart. Anna knew what she suddenly needed to do, and she didn't want to do it. She staggered to her feet, feeling very weak, and took a deep breath. "I really don't want to do this, but you leave me with no other option." Anna said.

She held both of her arms out, palms open, hesitantly. Anna didn't know how to do this. After an inner war with herself, she just decided to go with the flow. Anna looked towards the floor and lowered her fingertips so that it seemed to be guiding something to the air. Aria immediately froze up and stiffened, becoming as rigid as a statue. Anna lifted her fingertips up, and moved her left arm sideways. Aria's left arm, which had a stream of water leaking from it, moved aside. Anna moved her right arm. Aria's right arm moved with it.

"Wh-what's going on?" Aria asked nervously. Anna hung her head sadly. This was cruel, even to do to an evil person.

"Sorry about this." Anna said, marching in place. Aria walked over to her brother, the water still coming from her hand. Anna moved her left arm, and Aria did as well. Hans was blasted with a stream of water, knocking him down.

"AH!" He screamed. Aria looked at him.

"Sorry!" She called.

Anna placed both of her hands at her side, and Aria dropped to the ground on her knees, panting. "What…Just…Happened?" She panted.

Anna looked at her for a minute. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it." She said simply. Elsa walked up behind her, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel bad." She said soothingly. "They deserved it." Anna nodded; she couldn't deny that.

"Come on," Anna said. "Kristoff is probably worried sick by now." And with that, the two sisters left the room, leaving Hans and Aria on the floor.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

"Oh, there you guys are!" Kristoff exclaimed when he saw Anna and Elsa leave the ice palace. "I was worried sick about you two!" Anna shot Elsa a look that said '_told you so' _before hugging Kristoff.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last, unfortunately, so I hope you all liked the story! Sorry for the late update! **

**Thanks to FrozenAddict15, Sleeper 3173, Nova the Gamer Dragon, and Spezzinator09 for following/favoriting! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: I'm sorry, I don't watch Sofia the First, but if I did, I would totally check it out. Yeah, Elsa and Anna having magical powers all on their own-magic of Disney (and fanfiction) right there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you and yeah. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Haha. Well, they got what they deserved. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Desss4Ever: Thank you! Yeah, it is kind of funny. :) Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Unicorns: Haha, thank you! This is the last I'm going to use her so I guess you can kill my OC :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**FrozenAddict15: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh, sorry about that. And no, Aria's not happy. Unless you count a death glare as happy! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**JewelofthePhoenix: No, she's not. Here's the next update, hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

So, after that, everything went smoothly. The people of Arendelle were released from the spell sometime after the eternal darkness stopped, and peace was pretty much restored.

For Aria and Hans, they were locked up in a special magic-proof dungeon for life, on a remote island. It was clear that they would never try to take over Arendelle-or the world- ever again.

After arriving home, Anna had proceeded to smash the necklace, preventing anyone from using shadow powers again, something that Elsa happily agreed to.

The kingdom was in order now, and with both of their main threats behind them, it looked as if nothing could disturb the peacefulness of Arendelle. A celebration was going on, much like the one two months ago.

"Ready?" Anna and Elsa shouted. The crowd nodded excitedly.

Elsa froze the ground, creating another ice skating rink. Anna replaced the fountains with cold fire, and watched as Elsa froze it in place. Everyone was amazed.

The party had later moved to the castle, where there was dancing and singing all night long. The gates were open once again. Everything was perfect.

FROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZENFROZEN

Anna walked throughout the halls of the castle with Elsa, trying to get to their rooms. They were only a hallway apart, after all. "It's all over." Anna breathed out, excited.

"Yes." Elsa said, grinning from ear to ear. "It is." Then she remembered something she promised herself she would do. "Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, RUNNING OFF BY YOURSELF? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED OR SOMETHING!" Elsa yelled, being very uncharacteristic. Anna flinched. She should have seen this one coming.

"I-er…I gotta go!" Anna said, speeding off into a random hallway. Elsa glared a little.

"DON'T RUN AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, ANNA!" She shouted, chasing after her sister. Again; very uncommon for Elsa.

But, besides that, everything in the kingdom of Arendelle was in order. For now, at least.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! And sorry for the OOC (that stands for out of character, right?) Elsa, but…come on, I had to do it. :) I hope you all liked the story, and I'll be posting the next and final installment in the mini-series soon. **

**Glittergirlninja: Haha. Yep! Hope you liked the story! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! And I know, I read the first chapter. Cool story! I hope you liked this story! :)**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing following, and/or favoriting! I hope you all liked the story!**


End file.
